


Сердце океана

by Celiett, Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Female Killua, First Meetings, First Time, Forced Marriage, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Ocean, Romance, Swimming, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex, tropical island, whale island
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Жители острова верят лишь в себя. В то, что ты сам сможешь исполнить свои желания, если того пожелаешь. В моей семье верят только в это. Если желаешь чего-то – забери себе. Что может быть проще?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



> современная!AU, гонсан, сказка со счастливым концом.

Когда Киллуа открыла глаза, самолет уже начал снижение, а в динамиках раздражающе громко бубнили о мерах безопасности. Она поежилась в своем кресле, потянулась, пытаясь размять затекшее со сна тело, и далеко не сразу заметила, как сильно изменился пейзаж в иллюминаторе. Больше не было никакой слепяще яркой синевы. Они успели спуститься достаточно, чтобы облака окружили со всех сторон, окутав белесой легкой дымкой. 

Самолет несколько раз тряхнуло. Киллуа машинально скользнула рукой под шерстяной плед, все еще лежащий на ее коленях, проверила достаточно ли плотно сцеплена застежка ремня и только затем смогла облегченно выдохнуть. Ей не терпелось снова ощутить под своими ногами твердую землю. 

Страх высоты зародился еще в далеком детстве, но даже сама Киллуа не помнила, что же именно стало первопричиной. А потому, каждый раз поднимаясь на борт лайнера, мысленно содрогалась от накрывающей с головой паники. Не то чтобы ей приходилось делать это так часто, но психологи все равно советовали избегать лишнего стресса, использовать при возможности наземный транспорт, не обращая внимания на время и лишние траты.

Киллуа вздохнула еще раз, мысленно сосчитала до десяти, выравнивая бешеное биение сердца. К ее невероятному сожалению, попасть на Китовый остров быстрее всего можно было только по воздуху – все близлежащие портовые города, к сожалению, не располагали подходящим транспортом. А теперь, это место уже заранее вызывало неприязнь, смешанную с тоской, потому что с каждой секундой становилось все ближе и ближе – так же неотвратимо, как скорая свадьба с тем, кого родители сочли достойным чести принять на себя роль их зятя. И теперь Киллуа хотелось бы встать на какую угодно твердь, кроме почвы, покрывающей островок, обещающий стать настоящим раем на земле. 

Снова тряхнуло, наверное, воздушная яма оказалась внушительней обычного. У Киллуа заложило уши, ладони похолодели.

Она покосилась на соседнее кресло, в котором с закрытыми глазами неподвижно замер ее будущий супруг, и не смогла подавить разочарованного вздоха. 

Несмотря на надоедливую, немного неловкую заботу во время их прошлых непродолжительных встреч, не вызывающих ничего, кроме усталого раздражения, все важные моменты незадачливый жених встречал с особым, оригинальным стилем, видимо, уже вошедшем у него в привычку: попросту проспал. 

К примеру, его нерасторопность успешно сыграла на руку в день их помолвки. Икалго слишком долго тискал ее, теперь украшенную массивным кольцом руку, а когда дело дошло до традиционного поцелуя, сник и опустил веки, словно собираясь заснуть. Сама Киллуа не решилась ничего сделать – она замерла, плотно сомкнув губы. И так они и простояли напротив друг друга – он, скорее всего, на что-то надеясь, она же – надеясь, что не будет ничего, – пока родители раздраженно не напомнили, что время, проставленное на билетах, не позволяет себя зря терять. 

Вспомнив, как суженый проморгал свой шанс, Киллуа немного повеселела. 

Если бы он и дальше продолжил поступать так, Киллуа сейчас было бы гораздо спокойнее.  
Но существовала вероятность, что теплый климат и прославившийся на весь мир целебный воздух острова сделают его более прытким. Трогать же Икалго сейчас, а тем более будить совсем не хотелось. Последние свои минуты тишины и покоя Киллуа предпочла бы провести наедине с собой. 

А потому – она снова повернулась к иллюминатору, с непонятной тревогой всматриваясь в блестящую на солнце бесконечную водную гладь.

Пожалуй, отчасти Киллуа была даже рада возможности так резко сменить обстановку. Время со дня их помолвки прошло незаметно, как несколько мгновений, которые слишком быстро выпадают из памяти, будто бы и не существовав совсем. Последний же месяц и вовсе остался в воспоминаниях безликой серой массой, восстановить из которой хотя бы одно значимое событие становилось той еще мукой. 

Но Киллуа помнила, с какой надеждой уцепилась за оброненное ненароком предложение: справить свадьбу где-то совсем не здесь, не в холодном и неприветливом городе, не в окружении многочисленных родственников, а далеко-далеко, быть может, на самом краю земного шара. Икалго никогда не блистал хорошими идеями, но именно эта в тот момент показалась Киллуа настоящим спасением. Мысль о том, что ей пришлось бы идти под венец под пристальными взглядами семьи, до сих пор пробивала на дрожь.

За свой побег Киллуа стыдно не было. Она сама приняла такое решение, сама выбрала место и заказала билеты, и теперь была в праве в полной мере взять на себя ответственность. 

Хотя, с другой стороны, какие только выходки не делают женщины накануне собственной свадьбы!

Китовый остров с такой высоты показался Киллуа совсем игрушечным, крошечным, но с каждой секундой он рос, будто бы поднимаясь из воды, подобно какому-то мифическому городу. Они снижались, со свистом разрезая крылами потоки воздуха, а потом – спустились так низко, что Киллуа через мутное стекло смогла разглядеть крыши домов и редкие машины на дорогах.

Она так увлеклась, что и не заметила, как завозился Икалго в соседнем кресле, проснувшись от частой тряски, а затем, явно привлекая к себе внимание, неловко накрыл ее ладонь своей, холодной и липкой. 

Что-то внутри дрогнуло, колыхнулось волной раздражения, но Киллуа сумела подавить острое желание тотчас отдернуть руку. Вместо этого она улыбнулась, так легко, как только могла, и произнесла:

– Мы уже почти на месте.

Икалго широко улыбнулся ей и приоткрыл было рот, чтобы произнести что-то, но тут самолет ощутимо тряхнуло, кажется, он даже накренился на бок, как было бы с легкой, маленькой птичкой, попавшей в сильную струю ветра. 

Киллуа от неожиданности тоже вытянула губы трубочкой, но не произнесла ни звука, тогда как Икалго издал протяжный, испуганный всхлип. 

Где-то в салоне следом за ним испуганно взвизгнула женщина. 

Киллуа отдалась на милость непреодолимой силе, все крепче вжимающей ее в кресло. Она прикрыла глаза, и перед мысленным взором мозаикой замельтешили недавние виды Китового острова. 

Приятные, радужные, они отвлекали от того, что давление все нарастало, цветные пятна свились в хоровод, а посторонние звуки исчезли, приглушенные странным, нарастающим шумом – как будто море накатывало на берег. И тогда к ней пришла иллюзия, что яркое, почти сказочное море обволакивает все ее тело, вбирает его в себя, забирает из самолета, от Икалго, от оставленной за многие мили отсюда семьи. Плескаясь в его просторах, ей наконец-то можно будет стать свободной и даже счастливой. 

Но видение исчезло со спокойным голосом бортпроводницы, сообщающей, что ничего неординарного сейчас не случилось. 

Это длилось меньше минуты, самолет выбрался из воздушной ямы быстро и без всяких последствий. Лишь в до сих пор заложенных ушах будто бы все еще жило своей жизнь море, может быть, то море, что сейчас было под ними. 

Икалго что-то причитал, кажется, читал молитву. Киллуа приложила усилие, чтобы не поморщится. Затем медленно открыла глаза. Ей не хотелось сейчас смотреть на Икалго, но она видела, как его толстые пальцы подрагивают совсем близко от ее колена. 

Ощущение погружения, что Киллуа пережила секунду назад, еще не покинуло ее. Оно было чем-то сродни волшебству, куда лучше, приятнее реальности. Кажется, Киллуа была бы даже не против, если бы самолет потерпел крушение совсем близко от цели. 

Ведь тогда бы ей не пришлось выходить за Икалго! 

И тут только до Киллуа начал доходить смысл его слов: никакой молитвы он не читал, а, скорее всего, он ни одной и не знал. Икалго бормотал все громче и громче, словно нарочно поставил себе целью опозорить их на весь самолет:

– Киллуа, дорогая моя Киллуа… Как я перепугался, что мы с вами так никогда и не познаем друг друга… Я не могу позволить себе умереть, так и оставив вас не своей... 

У Киллуа от стыда и смущения щеки мгновенно налились румянцем. Ее губы дрожали, но она предпочла молчать, растерянная и злая, обиженная на подобное проявление слабохарактерности, стыдящаяся того, что Икалго так легко довести до истерики малейшим пустяком. 

Но приличия требовали что-то предпринять, поэтому она похлопала Икалго по вспотевшей, то ли от волнения, то ли от страха, все еще дрожащей руке самыми кончиками пальцев, и все-таки заговорила с ним, стараясь, чтобы ее голос не прозвучал с резкостью или злобой: 

– Ну что ты… Того, о чем ты сейчас сказал, точно никогда не произойдет.

Какое облегчение, что ее жених был недальновиден почти так же, как и пуглив. 

Икалго совершенно не заметил отзвуков раздражения, приосанился в своем кресле, как будто бы это и не он сейчас всего несколько минут назад был готов умереть от стольких впечатлений. И широко улыбнулся, словно пытаясь успокоить Киллуа, которой, вообще-то, и полагалось быть слабой и беззащитной: 

– Разумеется, милая. Ты совершенно права, здесь нечего было бояться. 

Но Киллуа не вернула ему улыбку и не стала слушать, что он скажет дальше. Голос из динамиков настойчиво призывал всех пассажиров оставаться на своих местах, пока самолет не совершит посадку в местном аэропорту, маленьком и, судя по найденной на тематических сайтах информации, единственном на Китовом острове. 

Земля приближалась. Пол дрогнул – это выехали шасси – и Киллуа едва сдержала по-детски нелепое желание поджать ноги под себя, приподнять так, чтобы стопы не касались мягкого ковра. А в следующую минуту их снова тряхнуло, гораздо сильнее, нежели когда они еще находились в воздухе, но в этот раз страшно уже не было.

– Приземлились, – лучисто пробасила Икалго сидящая в соседнем ряду тетка в дешевых дутых украшениях. И тут же совсем уже нескромно поинтересовалась: – В каком же отеле намеревается остановиться столь представительный молодой человек? Я была бы только рада продолжить наше общение!

Киллуа закатила глаза. О, с какой радостью она бы понаблюдала, как эта полнотелая нимфа и импозантный юноша уехали куда-нибудь вдвоем на диаметрально противоположный конец острова, освещенные лишь лучами заката. Она бы сама подтолкнула Икалго к такому счастью, что уже само просилось в руки или же, более того, готово было принять Икалго в свои, но, к сожалению…

– Отчего бы и нет, – со смущенно глупым видом пробормотал тот. Но затем уже более уверенно стиснул Киллуа за руку, как будто специально огладив пальцами ладонь в том месте, где к коже так плотно прилегало кольцо. – Но разве что только после свадьбы. 

Для Киллуа это стало последней каплей. 

Она даже не стала ждать, когда закончат приглашать пассажиров бизнес-класса. Резко отдернула руку и, разгладив невидимые складки на длинной юбке, первой покинула свое место, игнорируя удивленный оклик. Видеть это раздутое самодовольством лицо Киллуа сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Как и слышать постоянные напоминания о том, что именно их связывает. 

Китовый остров дохнул на нее жаром, горячим ветром, мгновенно взъерошившим короткие волосы. Киллуа замерла на трапе самолета, как будто и забыв о том, что нужно спускаться, и все смотрела, смотрела, смотрела в бесконечно высокое голубое небо, такое яркое, что начали слезиться глаза, незащищенные темными стеклами. 

Подумать только, мелькнуло в голове у нее, такое где-то еще бывает. Не то что было обычно над ее родным городом – мутное, серое, как оставшаяся после рисования красками грязная вода.  
Воздух нес в себе запах йода и оседал на языке слабым привкусом соли, стоило только глубоко вдохнуть его в себя, свободный, смешанный с ветром. 

На мгновение Киллуа захотелось стать пушинкой, легким птичьим пером, маленьким, почти невесомым, таким, чтобы ветер унес ее далеко-далеко, уронил на водную рябь, а потом позволил плыть по течению куда-то далеко-далеко отсюда, туда, где нет Икалго. Новый порыв ветра обдул сделавшую шаг по ступеньке вниз Киллуа – так сильно растрепал волосы, что показалось – еще миг – и мысли волшебным образом сбудутся.

А на деле, если бы Киллуа и смогла сейчас взлететь, то это было бы не воспарение вверх, а болезненный и нелепый полет прямо с высоких ступенек, а виной ему стала бы неловкость Икалго: намереваясь продемонстрировать галантность, он едва не столкнул Киллуа вниз. 

С ним всегда так было – Икалго хотел, как лучше, а получалось как всегда – не слишком хорошо. 

Его большая, по-горячему потная ладонь властно сомкнулась вокруг запястья, и Киллуа отвернулась, морщась, и продолжила спуск, слушая надоедливую трескотню Икалго. 

Кажется, матушка Кике в ней когда-то ошиблась, посчитав, что из Киллуа не получится идеальной жены. Видела бы та сейчас, каким Икалго становится важным, считая, видимо, что Киллуа настолько интересно внимать россказням о том, как местный воздух полезен, и о том, что обвенчаться тут, прямо на острове – это не только романтично и экзотично, но и очень модно, то, наверное, порадовалась бы за идеальное воспитание дочери.

Они медленно завернули к небольшому зданию аэровокзала, современному, похожему на дорогую игрушку. Теперь их ждало получение багажа и небольшие формальности.

Перед автоматической дверью Киллуа вдруг резко замерла, застыв, словно статуя, отчего не поспевший за ее движением Икалго ударился о неуспевшее отъехать стекло. 

Ветер принес мелодичный и чистый перезвон – его резкий и чистый звук лился по всему острову, вплетаясь в порывы ветра. 

Киллуа посмотрела на небо, и, позабыв, что говорит вслух, произнесла: 

– Церковный колокол?

Она представила, что вот так колокольчик будет звенеть во время ее свадебной церемонии, и поморщилась. А потом – перевела взгляд на Икалго, который, слава всем богам, наконец-то заткнулся.

Тот все еще сжимал ее руку, и шебуршился, потирая лицо своей свободной рукой. Ей он, конечно, не ответил. 

За него это сделала какая-то старуха, плавно выплывшая в приоткрывшиеся двери.

– Это на моле, – сообщила она молодым голосом, щуря на Киллуа и Икалго выцветшие от возраста, но лучащиеся хитринкой глаза. – Возвещает, что сегодня будет шторм. Наверное, к вечеру. Самое время, чтобы покататься на волнах, если ты любишь ходить под парусом. Хотя, всегда есть вероятность, что можно не успеть вернуться и тогда…

Икалго потянул Киллуа за руку, торопясь невежливо оборвать странный, непонятно чему служащий разговор с докучливой бабкой.

Может, его и пора было свернуть. Тем более женщина, неловко заигрывающая с Икалго в самолете, уже была внутри и теперь помахала им рукой от стойки регистрации. Но Киллуа упрямо не тронулась с места. Скорее всего, из робкой надежды, что Икалго снова врежется в стекло и набьет себе вторую шишку, симметрии ради. 

– Но ты бы вернулась, – вдруг добавила старуха, и широко улыбнулась. Бусины, прихватывающие ее седые косы, звякнули, совсем как морской колокол вдали, и Киллуа поняла, что от странной бабки пахнет солью и йодом, и самую чуточку ветром, как и от самого Китового острова, словно та была его духом. Быть может – все это неспроста и старуха умеет пророчить? Вот бы она погадала Киллуа на будущее… 

Но это было несбыточно. Будущим Киллуа был Икалго, который, заслышав о близком шторме, не на шутку взволновался и перестал воспринимать действительность адекватно. Теперь он тормошил Киллуа за руку, как дети иногда тормошат мать, требуя внимания к себе. 

Этот жалкий жест почему-то раздражал Киллуа. И она не двигалась – словно в землю вросла напротив старухи. А та неизвестно о чем раздумывала, когда прибавила: 

– Особенно, если бы мой внук был с тобой.

И замолчала. 

Киллуа показалось, что Икалго должен взбеситься, но тот так и не обратил внимания. И потому создалось ощущение, что негромкие слова старушки предназначались одной только Киллуа, как если бы та по-настоящему была ведьмой.

Но на деле она, видимо, была обыкновенной сводней. Хотя нельзя было сказать, что Киллуа это не нравилось – благодаря услышанному, она вдруг представила себя в море, но не в качестве безвольного пера, подчиненного желаниям несущих его течений и дуновению ветров. Киллуа вообразила себя капитаном, по чьему приказу кто-то сильный и надежный маневрирует парусами, и темные тучи, полные влаги и молний, так низки, что почти цепляются за мачту. А высокие волны подбрасывают хрупкую яхту, но не могут с ней ничего поделать, потому что Киллуа управляется с ней мужественно и мудро. 

– Ну не буду задерживать, супруга вас ждет, – вдруг сказала старуха, уже громко и явно обращаясь к Икалго – рукой, в которой оказался зажат какой-то посылочный сверток, она показала на их знакомую из самолета. – У вас красивая дочка, – добавила она, кивнув на Киллуа, и у Икалго мгновенно к лицу прилила кровь, делая шишку на лбу подобием живописного помидора. 

Повернувшись напоследок, старушка вдруг подмигнула Киллуа и медленно прошествовала мимо, к дорогому автомобилю, затормозившему прямо под знаком, гласившем, что парковка запрещена. 

Киллуа обдало запахом моря сильнее, чем когда она впервые ощутила его по самому прибытию. Похоже, теперь очередь окаменеть пришла к Икалго, когда он услышал, что шофер, выбежавший открыть перед старушкой дверь, назвал ее «госпожой Фрикс».

– Ты невежа! – вдруг с чувством произнесла Киллуа, и не думая сочувствовать травме, которую Икалго только что получил. 

По правде говоря, Киллуа уже забыла и о ней, и о глупых недавних мыслях. Она помнила только о том, что знал весь остальной мир: Китовый остров целиком и полностью принадлежит Фриксам. Вместе с морем и ветром, и солью, покрывающей прибрежные валуны, и грядами поросших пушистыми лесами гор, и с чертовыми колокольчиками на церкви и на причале. Фриксы множество лет правят этой землей, устанавливая тут свои законы, добиваясь ее процветания и независимого положения. 

Киллуа забыла даже о том, что сама не решилась заговорить со старушкой, предпочитая винить в бестактности и невежестве Икалго. 

– Я согласна с вами, – зачем-то крикнула она, не замечая еще, что автоматические двери, перед которыми остолбенел теперь Икалго, хлопают из-за его близкого присутствия, грозя оставить того без уха, и это может вызвать нарекания и проблемы со стороны местных работников. 

Звуки двери, как и звуки колокола совпадали со звуком сердца Киллуа – то взволнованно билось. 

Если старуха – одна из Фриксов, то ее внук… 

Киллуа ощутила, как кровь приливает к щекам, а потом поняла – наверное вид у нее был такой кислый, что старушка, несмотря на свое высокое положение, которое, впрочем, было слишком уж неочевидным из-за неброской, совершенно обыденной внешности, просто хотела немного поддразнить ее, чтобы поднять ей настроение.

Теплая благодарность уступила место смущению, и Киллуа улыбнулась, перестав размышлять над тем – а с чем же собственно она вот только что согласилась? 

С тем, что они с Икалго смотрятся рядом, словно отец с дочкой, даже, скорее не отец, а отчим какой-нибудь, ведь Киллуа ни капли на него не похожа. Ни внешне, ни характером. А главным образом, последним. И это, слава богу, так очевидно, что даже посторонняя бабка заметила. 

Киллуа по вкусу свободная жизнь, приключения и сила, а не обрюзглое уныние рядом с просчитывающим все на пару ходов, но на деле безвольным Икалго. 

Или согласилась на то, чтобы они со старухиным внучком…

Но это было так смешно, что даже не рассматривалось! 

В этот момент из-за облаков появился яркий солнечный луч, а откуда-то сбоку – охранники. И вежливо, но жестко сообщили, что Икалго должен теперь предъявить им документы, а затем проследовать для объяснений – почему это он устраивает беспорядки на входе. 

Киллуа только сейчас с удивлением заметила, что рядом с ними собралась небольшая толпа человек из десяти и теперь с подозрением и осуждением смотрела на них. Главным образом, на Икалго, у которого теперь был такой вид, словно он перебрал алкоголя, а потом по пьяному делу подрался с кем-нибудь. 

Зато Икалго наконец-то отпустил ее руку, и Киллуа заулыбалась шире – теперь уже со всеми свойственными ей обаянием и искренностью.

Почему-то она совсем не испытывала неудобств из-за того, что теперь им нужно было на какое-то время остаться в аэропорту, чтобы уладить все возникшие проблемы с властями, а не ехать к месту уже запланированного отдыха, предвкушая все то, о чем с таким восторгом обычно рассказывали в туристических буклетах. Киллуа вдоволь начиталась хвалебных слов о Китовом острове, о раскидистых белых пляжах, о лазурных бухтах, омываемых ласковой, чистейшей водой, о добродушном и приветливом местном населении. Но сейчас, где-то глубоко внутри, пожалуй, была даже рада возможности еще ненадолго задержаться здесь, в прохладном помещении терминала.

Икалго муштровали в отдельном кабинете с большой яркой надписью на неплотно прикрытой двери, откуда Киллуа были прекрасно слышны слова каждого: и строгий тон охранников, и заискивающий лепет ее будущего супруга, видимо, совсем растерявшего остатки уверенности без Киллуа рядом. Она ведь сама отказалась проследовать вместе с ними, напомнив о том, что крайне опасно оставлять багаж без присмотра – а сколько случаев краж и путаниц было не только в таких маленьких островных аэропортах, но и в больших международных, уверяющих, что с их-то охраной и сервисом ничего плохого случиться попросту не может. От ее слов Икалго побледнел и стушевался, точно вспомнив многочисленные истории об испорченном отдыхе туристов из-за потерянных вещей – кому бы хотелось испытать подобное на собственной шкуре. Но больше спорить с Киллуа он не стал. 

Дожидаясь его, Киллуа отлучилась от дверей кабинета всего на один раз, к стоящему неподалеку автомату с охлажденной водой и различными закусками. Многие надписи на цветных пакетиках были ей совершенно незнакомы, но, ориентируясь по рисункам, она быстро сделала покупку – пискнули под ее пальцами кнопки, автомат загудел, принимая в себя мятую купюру. И тут же выплюнул несколько новеньких блестящих монеток различного достоинства. 

Выбранный ею батончик оказался предсказуемо сладким, даже чересчур, но, скорее всего, не из-за шоколада, а из-за обильно пропитанной карамелью начинки. Слюна во рту от него мгновенно стала вязкой, тягучей, как патока, что едва удалось ее сглотнуть. 

Киллуа завернула сладость в остатки упаковки, отпила немного из початой пластиковой бутылки, бока которой мгновенно помутнели от резкой смены температур. И только сейчас, сама не зная зачем, всмотрелась в монетки, все еще крепко зажатые в кулаке. 

Раньше Киллуа никогда не обращала внимания на местные деньги, но сейчас, совсем уж заскучав от жалких отговорок Икалго с той стороны двери, не нашла ничего другого, годящегося в качестве развлечения. 

Она разглядывала тонкую резьбу по самому краю монеты, узор из каких-то листьев и шипов, цифру, скорее всего, означающую номинацию. А перевернув, не сразу поняла, во что складываются два витых значка в самом центре.

– Джи… – пробормотала Киллуа, вовремя сообразив понизить голос. Судя по тишине за дверью, стражи порядка явно собирались в скором времени вернуть ей Икалго обратно. Хотя, не кривя душой, Киллуа с самого начала была готова вручить им его со всеми потрохами. – Джи-эф…

Киллуа не сразу пришло в голову, что эти инициалы вполне могли бы быть чьим-то именем. Но перед глазами почти сразу же встала бабка, хитро и широко улыбнувшаяся ей на прощание и то, как именно ее окликнули служащие семье Фриксов люди.

Да, несомненно эти инициалы могли принадлежать и ей, как предыдущему монарху. А может – и действующему, ее внуку, как сказала сама госпожа Фрикс. Почему-то именно к этому варианту и склонялась интуиция самой Киллуа. 

Киллуа ведь даже и не знала, как выглядит король острова, на котором спланировала обвенчаться. В тот момент, ее не слишком интересовали такие подробности, только материальная сторона – как, когда и сколько на все потребуется денег. Но сейчас, после всего, что произошло за этот, казалось бы, только начавшийся день, в Киллуа проснулось любопытство. 

Она покрутила монетку меж пальцев, рассматривая, как красиво обрамляли гладкие буквы солнечные лучи. И тут же сунула ее в наружный карман сумки, резко дернув на себя длинный язычок.

В этот же миг дверь с шумом распахнулась, и на пороге, еще более замученный чем обычно, возник Икалго, потными пальцами потирающий раскрасневшийся лоб. Шишка на нем уже припухла, и краска растеклась по коже, прильнув даже к щекам, как если бы Икалго долгое время провел на солнце без головного убора. 

Что-то изнутри кольнуло жалостью, и Киллуа, едва слышно вздохнув, протянула ему все еще холодную бутылку.

– Давай поторопимся, – произнесла она. – Сколько здесь еще можно сидеть?

Икалго кивнул, затем шумно, с сипением отпил, раскрывая рот так, словно хотел проглотить бутылку. Пытаясь не испытывать неприязни, Киллуа промокнула ему лоб своим носовым платком. На это Икалго сдавленно засопел, видимо, испытав боль. 

– Спасибо, моя милая, – произнес он с чувством и прижался горячими губами к запястью, припадая ими к коже гораздо более страстно, чем следовало бы в общественном месте.

Первым желанием Киллуа было отпрянуть, и она сделала шаг назад. Вот только, обычно такая ловкая, заступилась о сумки, едва не упав. Но рука Икалго придержала ее, по-хозяйски обвилась вокруг талии – сквозь тонкую ткань одежды ощущалось, как его пальцы подрагивают. 

Киллуа опустила ресницы, напоминая себе о том, что вскоре им придется не только обниматься, а и лечь в одну постель. И тогда, возможно, стоит приучить себя находить какое-то удовольствие в прикосновении его рук и губ.

Размякшая, поволновавшаяся, сочувствующая ему, Киллуа готова была уже попробовать, переломить себя, разрешив обнять. Даже, быть может, прижать к себе, и тогда она бы почти согласилась положить свои руки на плечи Икалго, как и положено хорошей супруге. 

Так и случилось: он приблизился, привлек к себе, и они соприкоснулись висками. Его горячая, чуть липкая от пота кожа ощущалась не так уж и неприятно, и даже смущение от того, что они обнимаются прямо под камерой видеонаблюдения, начало отступать. 

Быть может, Икалго не столь уж плох, и есть какая-то надежда на то, что он будет с ней обращаться так, что сумеет разбудить что-то наподобие страсти, даже привязанности? 

Быть может, она слишком сильно недооценила его потому, что брак – вынужденный? И поэтому – не пожелала дальновиднее разглядеть в нем настоящие мужские качества? 

Икалго почти прильнул губами к ее уху. Его дыхание теперь жарко ложилось на кожу и волосы, и Киллуа, так и не позволившая поцеловать себя в губы по окончанию церемонии регистрации брака в книге актов гражданского состояния, не отстранилась. Она замерла, честно намереваясь дать Икалго какие-то шансы на то, чтобы завоевать себя. 

Ему, попавшему в неприятности, но, видимо, не в шутку заинтересованному ей, это, скорее всего, было просто необходимо. 

Он мазнул губами по мочке, а Киллуа не меняла своего решения, терпеливо перенося его близость. Уже раздражающую тем, что от нее становилось жарко. Но лишь до тех пор, пока Икалго не заговорил.

Тон его был тоном обиженного ребенка, но с запинкой, словно Икалго перебрал с чем-то горячительным: 

– Ты не поверишь… Они обыскали меня… По их словам – на всякий случай. Полный досмотр тела, вот что это такое… – почти проскулил он ей в самое ухо. – Всего… и заставили даже... развести ноги. Светили фонариком и пальцы вставляли туда... внутрь... И это меня-то добропорядочного человека! – он резко замолк, наверняка поняв, что сболтнул лишнего, но было поздно.

С Киллуа словно стряхнули наваждение. Она отстранилась – теперь уже твердо, и не думая запинаться, и внимательно посмотрела на Икалго.

У Икалго глаза странно блестели глаза, и на скулах горели лихорадочные пятна. Он выглядел не столько шокированным возмущением, сколько растерянным. 

Да и похоже, ему даже понравилось! 

Киллуа едва не расхохоталась. От ее покорности и тепла в момент ничего не осталось. 

Черт возьми, с таким мужем, который позорит ее на каждом шагу и позволяет посторонним мужикам заглядывать себе в задницу, она просто обречена!

Даже ее недавняя знакомая, старуха Фрикс, не имей положения в обществе, все равно смогла бы постоять за себя, Киллуа была уверена в этом, и не дать к себе и пальцем притронуться. 

На Икалго никакой надежды не было, как и не было уверенности, что тот способен без позора либо скандала нанять такси до гостиницы. 

– Мне жаль, – сухо процедила Киллуа, испытывая теперь жалость лишь за то, что однажды Икалго вообще появился на этот свет. Ей все еще было жарко, словно он до сих пор пытался притереться к ней, но это просто кровь кипела от возмущения в венах. 

Похоже, Киллуа не только не сможет в чем-то рассчитывать на Икалго, а и вынуждена будет взять многое на себя, иначе они просто оба сделаются всеобщим посмешищем. 

Вот уже сейчас охранники, что проводили ее женишка в кабинет, поглядывали на нее с тонкими улыбочками. Чтобы у них глаза полопались, как и тупые мозги Икалго, который не догадался дать чертовым местным на лапу!

Но Киллуа вдруг вспомнила монетку с инициалами, которую пару мгновений назад вертела в руках. 

А, быть может, у Фриксов по-настоящему суровые законы? И тогда Икалго бросили бы в тюрьму, а она смогла наконец-то делать то, что хочет? 

Жалость потухла в Киллуа, как тухнет маленький уголек, внезапно попавший в ведро воды. 

Резко развернувшись, она расправила плечи, и властно, стараясь придать голосу как можно больше глубины, чтобы он звучал более солидно, приказала: 

– Бери вещи, и едем в отель. Не то опоздаем на венчание, ведь вечером буря... – а про себя бы подумала, что хорошо бы, чтобы бы буря началась немедленно, прямо когда она сядет в машину. Да такая, чтобы сильный ветер унес куда-нибудь размазню Икалго. 

Что она там думала раньше о всяких глупостях?! Это его, его следовало бы утопить в море! И никто бы сильно не затужил. 

Киллуа бы точно не стала.


	2. Chapter 2

Киллуа бросило в жар стоило только покинуть пределы терминала и выйти на улицу. Слепяще-ярко светило солнце, отражаясь в каждой мало-мальски блестящей поверхности. Легкий, но совершенно не освежающий ветерок трепал стяги флагов. Киллуа терпеливо подождала, пока Икалго не выкатит их объемные чемоданы наружу и только затем, козырьком приложив к глазам ладонь, окинула взглядом всю парковку, где ютились небольшие автобусы, личные автомобили местных жителей и маршрутные такси, предоставляемые отелями. 

Одно из последних предназначалось для них с Икалго. Помнится, еще на большой земле, Киллуа претила мысль разъездов в каком-нибудь автобусе, битком набитом людьми, которых затем пришлось бы развозить по всему острову, ведь кто, черт подери, вообще знает, на каком расстоянии друг от друга располагаются вообще отели! Конечно же, рассудив здраво, Киллуа пришла к выводу, что машина за отдельную плату будет гораздо комфортнее, а главное – совсем не придется тратить зря время, полагающееся на отдых. Или же, на предсвадебные хлопоты, как было в ее случае. 

Они тронулись с места практически сразу же – водитель сам вызвался помочь Икалго загрузить вещи в багажник, а затем, широко улыбаясь, предложил уступить даме все заднее сидение, а ему самому – уединиться за так называемым настоящим мужским разговором. 

Икалго робко улыбнулся ему в ответ, но взгляд его – все еще недоверчиво растерянный – в очередной раз метнулся в сторону Киллуа. 

Господи, неужели ему так сложно самому принять решение? Отказать или согласиться, достаточно всего лишь одного слова, здесь совсем не нужно пускать в ход все свое ораторское искусство!

Киллуа устало вздохнула про себя и, едва заметно передернув плечами, демонстративно громко захлопнула за собой дверцу. 

Нет, пожалуй, здесь Икалго как настоящий большой мальчик сумеет справиться сам. Тем более, она совсем не была против посидеть сзади одной, пусть ради этого даже и пришлось бы лишиться драгоценного внимания ее будущего супруга. 

Боже, какая трагедия!

Ей даже удалось на какое-то время почувствовать себя совсем одной и немного порадоваться этим минутам блаженства. Благо, что водителю хватило смекалки занять Икалго на всю дорогу. Киллуа подумывала даже отвесить ему за это дополнительные чаевые, только бы он продолжал говорить!

Мимо проплывали дома, аккуратные, небольшие, все как один выстроенные из светлого камня, цветущие аллеи и вывески магазинов, продающих и готовых продать все, что только привлекло рассеянный взгляд туриста. На ближайшем перекрестке такси повернуло направо и вскоре же среди редких зданий Киллуа впервые углядела кромку моря, удивительно темную, глубокого синего цвета. 

– Не советовал бы я вам вечером на побережье гулять, – как сквозь туман донеслись до Киллуа слова водителя. 

Она вздрогнула, отвлеклась от окна и впервые за все время прислушалась к их с Икалго разговору. 

Интересно, как они вообще дошли до обсуждения погоды?

– Почему это? – тут же переспросил Икалго. В голосе его звучало неприкрытое раздражение. Судя по всему, он относился к той самой категории людей, искренне возмущающихся невежеством природных катаклизмов, смеющих вмешиваться в лелеемые планы. 

Да и вообще, как может человек, заплативший так много, отказывать себе хоть в одном по праву полагающемся ему благе!

Упоминать же о том, что в это путешествие Киллуа вложила ровно столько же, сколько и сам Икалго, если даже не больше, он видимо необходимостью не считал.

– Буря будет, – простодушно отозвался водитель. Пальцы его барабанили по рулевому колесу в такт какой-то навязчивой мелодии. – Ветер сильный, волны. С самого утра только об этом и галдят по всем новостным сводкам. Но не расстраивайтесь, сейчас еще купаться можно. Может, даже успеете обгореть.

Они быстро выехали на приморскую дорогу, и стала видна матово-бледная, широкая полоса пляжа – совершенно пустынная. Тут и там, правда, виднелись зонтики от солнца – яркими каплями на белом песке. В тон скучного разговора о погоде в машине вдруг сделалось душно, кондиционера тут, видимо, не имелось, а приоткрытые окна не помогали.

Пахло солью сильнее, чем в аэропорту, и от резкого запаха йодированной воды щекотало ноздри. И от водителя и от Икалго резко попахивало потом.

Киллуа и сама промокла, уже ерзала в увлажнившемся белье и платье, когда они проехали через пропускной пункт шикарного гостиничного комплекса. Тут-то Икалго до конца приоткрыл окно со своей стороны, и долго возился, доказывая, что они являются постояльцами одного из самых дорогих бунгало прямо на берегу.

Киллуа хотелось заскрежетать зубами с досады от того, что Икалго вдруг взбрело в голову, что не заплатить небольшую сумму в качестве платы за стоянку такси на внутренней территории комплекса – хорошая идея! Ведь тут совершенно неправильные, грабительские порядки! Ведь для таких постояльцев, как ее уникальный Икалго, тут должны быть особые условия!

Больше всего того взбесили слова о какой-то экологической пошлине. Услышав о ней, Икалго так завелся и начало казаться по одному только голосу, что что-то в голове у него закипело, а из носа вот-вот повалит дым, как из носика закипающего чайника. 

Он вышел из машины так быстро, что пришлось, не теряя ни секунду, вылететь за ним, так стремительно, что платье Киллуа зацепилось за дверь. 

Раздался слабый нитяной треск, но хорошо пошитая вещь, слава всем богам, выдержала натяжение и не пришлось позориться еще сильнее рваным подолом. 

Достаточно уже было стыда от Икалго!

Киллуа осмотрелась. Почудившееся ей нарисованным акварельными красками небо так низко нависало над морем, что казалось, протяни руку – и ты дотронешься до него. Ветер несся прямо с воды, вместе с сильными запахами одаривая еще и живительной, такой желанной сейчас прохладой. Он снова взъерошил волосы, как было на трапе, и, повинуясь его течению, Киллуа прогнулась, сделала такой глубокий вздох, что платье на груди натянулось, готовое вторично надорваться именно в этом месте.

Шум спора превратился в этом момент для Киллуа в шелест волн, слился с ним, почти исчез, растворяясь в заполнившем изнутри морском воздухе. Киллуа потянулась, а когда раскрыла глаза, по началу немного опешила от того, что все смотрят на нее.

Охранник, Икалго, водитель, первые два даже с раскрытыми ртами… 

Но Киллуа взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась, а затем – сладчайшим тоном сообщила, что рада будет сама внести необходимую плату.

На самом деле она просто мудро прикинула, какое огромное расстояние между ними и первыми постройками. А уж бунгало, одно из которых должно предназначаться им, казались не больше, чем грязные точки у белого горизонта.

Надежды же на то, что Икалго сподобится быстро обзавестись носильщиком было мало – не успели они войти, как тот уже начал бузить! А Киллуа так хотелось поскорее освежиться, сменить одежду и отправиться купаться, пока пресловутая буря еще не успела начаться.

– Все должно быть уже включено в счет, – Икалго уже пришел в себя и снова начал орать. – Я вип-клиент!

Охранник на некоторое время скрылся в будке, и Киллуа услышала, как громко загромыхал что-то распечатывающий принтер. 

Вернулся охранник уже с бумажками.

– Вип-клиент только госпожа Киллуа, – пожал плечами он плечами. – В брони это указано. – Он тут же сунул бумаги Икалго под нос. – Брат госпожи Киллуа сообщил, что будет она со слугой. Ему отводится койко-место в пансионате для работников, нижняя в третьем ряду в комнате без кондиционера и телевизора. Впрочем, если бы вы были вежливее, отель мог бы пойти навстречу, а теперь – вынужден извинить. Пусть госпожа Киллуа проезжает, а вы идите пешком, я укажу вам направление!

– Да что же это такое! – Икалго заорал, намахнулся было кулаком, целясь в невозмутимое лицо охранника, а тот лишь молча дотронулся до здоровенной дубинки, висящей на поясе. 

Видимо, с подобным предметом Икалго знакомиться либо совсем не желал, либо уже познал его свойства в аэропорту, но жест он понял и ретировался, отступив на несколько шагов.

Потом вырвал у охранника бумажку и напряженно уставился в мелкие буковки. Пот закапал на них с его вспухшего, израненного лба – такой частый, словно уже начался дождь.

Киллуа снова вдохнула порыв ветра, уже не так откровенно и глубоко, как в прошлый раз, но с гораздо большим наслаждением. Ее щеки, уже наливающиеся краской от стыда уже перестали щипать.

Она вдруг вспомнила, что Икалго просил ее старшего брата Иллуми заняться бронировкой, и, наверное, зря. Ведь братишка всегда был против того, что родители выбрали ей супруга. Только полный идиот мог вообще полагаться хоть в чем-то на того, кто тебя еле выносит. Хотя, в этом плане у Иллуми была очень удобная мимика. По почти всегда бесстрастному лицу чужие обычно ничего не способны были прочесть.

Даже того, что он собирается им напакостить. 

Но, черт возьми, даже учитывая это, полагаться на Иллуми со стороны Икалго было… мягко говоря… огромной глупостью! 

Это кем же нужно быть, чтобы все взваливать на чужие плечи? Слабаком!

Хотя, было бы неплохо, если бы и в первую брачную ночь Икалго передал супружеские обязанности кому-то получше!

Получше побагровевшего от злости человека, который трясущейся рукой смял бумажку, вытащил из кармана несколько крупных купюр и, смяв их тоже, швырнул все вместе в лицо охраннику. Тот лишь вновь пожал плечами и пригрозил вызвать полицию.

Но при этом сделал Киллуа жест рукой. Почтительный, короткий жест, не выражающий ничего иного, как предложения сесть в автомобиль и без проблем последовать до места отдыха.

– Я ее муж! – зло шепнул Икалго, тоже заметивший этот жест.

– Вы не предъявили свидетельства о браке, – недоверчиво возразил охранник. – Тем более фамилии разные. Что-то это звучит крайне сомнительно.

Киллуа вдруг сжала кулак, словно пыталась скрыть обручальное кольцо. А Икалго не шагнул, рванул к ней, грубо обхватил руками, словно желая сломать, дернул на себя, и со словами:

– Что ты молчишь! Ты же любишь меня, дорогая! – грубо прогнул Киллуа в талии, наклонил, сам склонился, потянулся губами к губам, явно намереваясь поцеловать. 

Киллуа дернулась, бессильная восстановить дыхание. Акварельное небо размазалось, обратившись в помутневшие, злые глаза Икалго, и Киллуа дернулась еще раз – крупнее и яростнее двигая телом, раздраженная, не желающая целоваться на показ с недостойным этого, пытающемся сейчас прикрыться ее юбкой, не способным дать отпор, как положено мужчине. 

Тем более ее мужчине.

Но ее неудобства были недолгими. 

Дубинка охранника оказалась электрической – через пару мгновений Икалго уже корчился на асфальте, а водитель, заботливо поддержавший под локоть, уже пытался вернуть ее в машину.

Самое смешное, что Киллуа даже и не пыталась ему сопротивляться. Как будто произошедшее выпило из нее все оставшиеся после долгого перелета силы. Она покорно позволила усадить себя обратно в прохладный салон и лишь единожды, когда машина уже тронулась, оглянулась на оставшегося у охранного поста Икалго – тот словно все еще пытался доказать что-то, а, может быть, и оправдаться за свое недостойное поведение перед дамой. 

– Не расстраивайтесь, – попытался поддержать ее водитель. Мимо проплывали высокие кусты, все усыпанные крошечными белыми цветами, аккуратные зеленые лужайки и даже теннисный корт, наверняка для тех, в ком еще находилась энергия на активный отдых.

Киллуа вспомнила о том, с какой неохотой обычно Икалго вообще принимал участия в физических упражнениях, и приуныла еще больше. Видимо, если у нее и выдастся возможность отдохнуть где-то самостоятельно и без оглядки на будущего супруга, то настанет этот момент явно не скоро. 

– Ну что же вы, – снова вздохнул ее провожатый. И, наверное решив, что Киллуа так затихла из-за отсутствия своего компаньона, с неохотой добавил. – На самом деле, я думаю, что все уже давно предупреждены о вашем приезде. Не каждый день все-таки нам выдается организовывать чье-то бракосочетание. Скоро вашему жениху прекратят пудрить мозги и все толком разъяснят. Да и, кому-то из вас все равно бы пришлось проверить все приготовления…

И они не придумали ничего лучшего, как отправить Икалго заниматься организацией, мучительно скрипнув зубами, подумала Киллуа. Черт, главное, чтобы он не увлекся. И не устроил им еще больших проблем. Со всем остальным-то они, а именно Киллуа и работники отеля, ответственные за такое важное мероприятие, как-нибудь уж справятся!

По крайней мере, ей бы очень сильно хотелось в это верить.

Зарезервированное ими бунгало стояло как будто в стороне от всех остальных. Это был достаточно большой, разумеется, по меркам остальных строений близ пляжной полосы, дом, выкрашенный белой краской. Киллуа окинула взглядом широкую, открытую веранду, близ которой сиротливо ютилось несколько лежаков, и ощутила невероятно сильно желание провести эти каким-то чудом доставшиеся ей часы одиночества с удовольствием. 

Водитель услужливо вытащил чемоданы из багажника и донес их до гостиной, чем еще больше поднял Киллуа настроение – кажется, сегодня кто-то явно заслужил неплохие чаевые.

Благо, что он не додумался поздравить ее с предстоящим венчанием, и свалил прямо так, потратив совсем немного времени на раскланивания. Может, опасался, что его лишат положенных денег. А, может, просто чисто по-человечески понимал, что с такой пассией, как Икалго, нужно быть как минимум святым. Что, конечно же, к самой Киллуа относилось с большим натягом.

Она недолго попрохаживалась по бунгало, заглянула и в уютную спальню с большой кроватью, и в чистую ванную комнату, и даже успела недолго посидеть на веранде, расслабленно откинувшись на мягкое плетеное кресло. 

Даже с закрытыми глазами Киллуа слышала шелест волн, накатывающихся на песчаный берег, и оттого ей только сильнее хотелось как можно скорее переодеться и отправиться на пляж.

А если у нее останется достаточно времени, прикинула Киллуа у себя в голове, прежде чем пойти разбирать вещи, то можно будет даже сходить на пирс. Кажется, именно этот пирс во всех туристических справочниках считали в каком-то смысле необычным, волшебным и якобы исполняющим желания. 

Взглянуть на такую достопримечательность будет очень и очень любопытно.

Впрочем, черт бы с этими вещами! Какая теперь разница – как скоро она приведет свой гардероб невесты в порядок? Ведь свадебную церемонию все равно не начнут без нее, о, если бы такое счастье было возможным… 

Вот пусть Икалго и ждет, сколько ему нужно. Привыкает к тому, что семейная жизнь не будет раем, как он там себе вообразил. 

Странный воздух Китового остова, похоже, влиял на Киллуа – ей почему-то начало казаться, что она куда свободнее, чем есть на самом деле. Что ничего страшного, если она подведет все данное матушкой воспитание и станет больше думать о себе? Или, только о себе? Ведь это Икалго навязали ей, а не наоборот. И кто тогда думал о ней, включая и самого Икалго? 

Киллуа с чистой совестью открыла свой чемодан и начала вышвыривать на постель его содержимое, не очень-то сильно церемонясь с заботливо сложенными вещами. 

Купальник нашелся на самом дне, ярко-голубой, раздельный, он имел спортивный крой и чересчур закрытый верх, чтобы предохранять от солнца. От солнца, которого сегодня и на небе-то толком нет. Что же, с одной стороны – очень благоразумно, а с другой...

Киллуа медленно скинула с себя всю одежду, подхватив купальник прошла в ванную, взглянула на себя в большое зеркало на стене. 

Маленькая крепкая грудь с большими розовыми сосками, тонкая талия, копна пушистый густых волос над чересчур бледным лицом. Наверное, она могла бы иметь успех в курортном городке, выделяясь среди смуглых красоток. 

А ведь и Икалго, и матушка стремятся сделать из нее какую-то монашку, вещь, которая послушно будет ходить в том, что выберут для нее другие. 

Может, пора перестать им позволять это? 

Пока еще не поздно. 

С матушкой толком не получилось, хотя Киллуа так много раз думала бросить семью и бежать, куда глаза глядят. 

Наверное, она бы так и поступила, если бы была парнем – более смелым и раскованным. Иногда ей даже снились такие сны – что в каком-то другом, лучшем мире, она родилась мужчиной. 

А иногда, замерев у зеркала после долгого купания, когда вся ванна была полна густого пара, она могла и в самом деле представить себя… кем-то другим. Кем-то сильнее, выносливее и наверняка счастливее. Но то были просто видения, тут же разбивающиеся о действительность, стоило коротко коснуться руками груди, нанося мыло или крем. Или – провести по ней полотенцем, смахивая последние капельки воды.

Киллуа осторожно потерла груди ладонями – медленными круговыми движениями, нанося скользкий, душистый гель на нежную кожу, на чувствительные соски. 

Как было бы хорошо, если бы их вот так ласкал кто-то приятный, тот, при виде кого сладко замерло бы в груди сердце. Кто-то совсем иной, а не опротивевший, надоевший так сильно Икалго. 

Что уж кривить душой, она часто представляла на его место кого-то другого. И даже сейчас, не изменяя своим привычкам, ощутила, как быстро между ног сделалось влажно и горячо. А потому – Киллуа быстро шагнула под душ, выкрутив оба краника достаточно, чтобы напор воды сразу был сильным. Ставшая жидкой от воды мыльная пена потекла вниз, скользя по бокам. 

Давно Киллуа не было так хорошо, хотя душ или иные водные процедуры всегда действовали на нее благоприятно – даже сейчас струи воды ощущались на теле нежной лаской, смывали усталость от перелета, неприятностей, виновником которых был Икалго, комплексы и страхи. 

Последние показались Киллуа теперь глупыми.

Может быть, это и к лучшему, что благодаря замужеству она вырвалась из клетки, в которой жила. Теперь она, несомненно, взрослая женщина, которой никто не сможет запретить вести себя, как она пожелает. 

А она желает и в море купаться так вот – совсем без одежды, чтобы беспрепятственно ощущать прикосновения воды к каждому участку. 

Но, наверное, это будет перегибом. 

Киллуа вздохнула, выскользнув из душевой кабинки наружу. Быстро потянула на себя висящая рядышком пушистое полотенце, растеревшись им так сильно, что кожа слегка покраснела. Соски теперь набухли и стали казаться еще больше, чем были до этого. И Киллуа, насмешливо усмехнувшись, легонько ущипнула себя. 

Что ж, раз Икалго удостоится чести смотреть на них, то ничего страшного не произойдет, если ему придется поделиться этой честью с другими. Тем более, если те, в конечном итоге, увидят гораздо меньше, чем он. 

Недолго раздумывая, Киллуа надела лишь плавки, и, довольная собой, взбодрившаяся и легкая, пошлепала босыми ногами в комнату, завершать свой туалет молодой дамы. Для этой цели сгодилась туника – свободная, но полупрозрачная, белого цвета, расклешенная книзу, как платье и шлепанцы – легкие, с ремешком через палец. 

Затем Киллуа взлохматила волосы, чтобы те стали еще более пушистыми, и, обернувшись на свои мокрые следы, вспомнила, что, кажется, флакон жидкого мыла упал на пол и пролился, а она – так ничего с ним и не сделала, швырнув в быстро натекшую лужу сырое полотенце.

Ничего, местные горничные не пожалуются матушке. Их труд уже щедро оплачен ее супругом, Икалго. 

И, чтобы его финансы не пропали даром, Киллуа нагнулась, подцепила недавно снятые ею трусики и легким, изящным движением закинула их на люстру. 

Все равно достанут и постирают. А если Икалго придет до того, как это произойдет, ничего страшного. Посмотрит на них и порадуется, вон, какой хороший теперь обзор! 

Прекрасный, словно в витрине магазина, однозначно.


	3. Chapter 3

Киллуа неспешным шагом прошлась до двери и, больше не оборачиваясь, направилась к кромке моря. Ветер трепал тунику, а потому казалось, что ее тело до сих пор обтекает вода. Стопы утопали в белом, все еще теплом от раннего солнца песке, увязали в нем при каждом новом движении, но совсем не глубоко. И даже в какой-то степени приятно. 

Киллуа на секунду вспомнила, как когда-то, совсем давно, однажды ездила с родителями на такой же частный пляж, пустынный, но предназначенный только для почетных гостей. И как она, еще совсем маленькая, с веселой непосредственностью копалась крошечными ручками в солнечно-желтом массиве, восторженно пропуская меж пальцев крошечные песчинки, так красиво мерцающие под прямыми лучами.

Тогда это казалось действительно чем-то по-настоящему магическим: и тепло чужой земли, и тихий, ласковый шелест волн, в которых Киллуа так нравилось плескаться, пусть даже сначала ей и не хотелось окунаться зазря – все равно же придется высохнуть!

Сейчас же – мысли о светлом прошлом немного согрели озябшую одиночеством душу. И Киллуа позволила себе улыбнуться, отгоняя неприятные мысли.

И что с того, что она тут совершенно одна. Как будто это когда-то могло ей помешать по-настоящему хорошо развлечься!

Остро пахнущие солью волны на деле оказались ласковыми, такими, какими Киллуа и хотелось их ощутить. Она погрузилась сразу глубоко, игнорируя легкие мурашки от столь резкой прохлады, контрастирующей с теплотой уютного берега, и плавала долго-долго, пока непривыкшие к подобным нагрузкам конечности не начали болезненно ныть, прося хоть недолгой паузы. Только тогда Киллуа, плашмя растянувшаяся на воде, припомнила о том, что так хотела бы посетить, будучи пока что самой собой.

А не женой, принадлежащей кому-то на праве элементарной собственности.

Таинственный пирс казался с ее расположения совсем небольшой точкой, маленьким росчерком, разрезающим чернотой лазурную водную гладь. Но на деле Киллуа добралась до него гораздо быстрее, чем сама того ожидала – быть может, просто задумалась, совершенно перестав следить за временем и собственными шагами, а, может, во всем был просто виноват сам Китовый остров – такой большой и одновременно такой маленький, что сначала-то и не поймешь, на каком расстоянии от тебя находится то или иное место. 

Киллуа не сразу заметила, что не одна она решила посетить пирс желаний в такое пасмурное время. А когда поняла – машинально потянулась одернуть до сих пор насквозь мокрую тунику, прилегшую к ее телу плотно, словно вторая кожа. Наверняка через такую ткань местному легко будет углядеть ее всю, от кукольно-тонкой талии до ярких сосков, ставших от прикосновения воды совсем твердыми.

Возможно, Киллуа стоило бы вернуться обратно, обсохнуть и тогда уже прийти сюда в более приличном виде, но… но какая к черту разница? Ведь Киллуа здесь всего-то на неделю, безумно короткую неделю в какие-то крошечные семь дней, один из которых вот уже подходит к концу. А этот местный навряд ли увидит ее во второй раз, навряд ли даже запомнит, как она выглядела и во что была одета. Или, точнее, насколько сильно была раздета…

Уверенность в собственных мыслях пересилила неловкость. И Киллуа расправила плечи, прежде чем ступить на первые балки гладкого деревянного настила. 

Местный, казалось, совсем не замечал ее – замер неподвижной, слишком массивной фигурой, ни на секунду не сводя взгляда с маленького, качающегося на редких волнах поплавка. Или же – мастерски прикидывался для каких-то своих, совершенно неясных Киллуа целей. 

Киллуа не смогла даже сразу понять, какая из двух догадок оказалось верной, но стоило ей только шагнуть чуть ближе – совершенно неслышно, ее ведь так долго учили ступать тихо, незаметно, как следует порядочной и воспитанной жене, – как местный чуть дернул плечами, широкими, смуглыми от частого пребывания на солнце. А затем – обернулся, окинув Киллуа дружелюбным, но таким внимательным взглядом, что краска сразу бросилась в лицо, прилила к щекам и опалила их жаром, как если бы кто-то растер по коже раскаленный песок.

В его глазах, отчего-то показавшихся Киллуа ужасно знакомыми – хотя что это она, наверняка он просто выглядел как тысяча таких же совершенно одинаковых островитян, белозубо скалящихся снимающей их для рекламного буклета камере, – плясали золотые искры. 

Одна из них кольнула самолюбие Киллуа так сильно, что она, не сдержавшись, фыркнула. И, вместо того, чтобы как-то прикрыть излишне откровенно видную грудь или хотя бы немножко отвернуться, беспечно, словно бы потягиваясь, завела руки за спину, сцепив пальцы в некрепкий замок.

– Вот уж не думала, – небрежно бросила она и тут же заулыбалась, специально продемонстрировав очаровательные ямочки на щеках, которым отвешивали восторженные комплименты еще в далекой школе, – что несколько обычных деревяшек способны исполнять желания. Неужели вы в это действительно верите?

– Эта сказочка только для туристов, – без какой-либо заминки мгновенно отозвался островитянин, – чтобы привлекать их на остров. В конце концов, от этого зависит его экономика.

Киллуа не ожидала таких откровений, и ей стало немного неловко. Накатило такое странное чувство, понимание того, что ей сложно вникнуть в то, что у местных людей в голове. Она все продолжала улыбаться, но, должно быть, брови у нее непроизвольно поползли вверх, выдавая удивление. И как будто забыла, что все еще была до половины выставлена напоказ, а местный смотрел – пристально, словно проникая золотым взглядом под тонкую ткань. При этом, закончив говорить, он пожал плечами, как бы выражая сожаление за то, что никаких чудес не бывает, а все существующие легенды – лишь мастерский обман, призванный приносить дивиденды, высоко поднимая их, так, что на руках, груди и даже шее вздулись массивные мускулы. 

А затем, спустя несколько томительно долгих минут тишины, местный, чьи скулы, как показалось Киллуа, самую чуточку покраснели, а, может, это просто ветер слишком сильно обдувал его лицо, продолжил: 

– Жители острова верят лишь в себя. В то, что ты сам сможешь исполнить свои желания, если того пожелаешь. В моей семье верят только в это. А ты? Поверила бы в такое? Если желаешь чего-то – забери себе. Что может быть проще?

Ты-то сам видимо, не многого нажелал, зло подумала Киллуа, видя перед собой его небогатую одежду, босые ноги и явно не баснословной цены рыболовную снасть. И тут же осеклась. 

Похоже, у него все-таки при всем этом было самое лучшее – здоровое сильное тело. Да и выглядел он счастливым, соль, плач чаек над головой, подпрыгивающий на белых гребешках волн поплавок – все это, видимо, нравилось ему. И дышал он полной грудью – уверенно и глубоко, не то, что Икалго, который, как бы не пытался бахвалиться, почему-то всегда казался каким-то запуганным жизнью и жалким, словно постоянный страх потерять свое состояние наложил на него своеобразный, нестираемый отпечаток. 

– Я… – Киллуа не знала, что ей сказать. Хотелось бы согласиться с ним, но пока по всему выходило, что сделать она этого не может, выйдет либо жалко, либо лживо. 

Он терпеливо ждал, когда она договорит и глядел, как ей стало казаться, все пристальнее. Налетел ветер и растрепал ее волосы, они бились о глаза, и через их спутанную сеть было видно, как он подтягивает длинные ноги, как потом, опираясь на руку, медленно распрямляется. Потом закрепляет удилище в оставшейся ей незамеченной ранее рогатине. 

Затем он сделал шаг по направлению к Киллуа. Еще один. И еще. И вот теперь Киллуа запоздало окатило смущение, ведь она понимала, даже если руки опущены, ее грудь все равно прекрасно видна. Но прикрыть ее ладонями от чужого взгляда незнакомца она бы теперь ни за что не решилась. 

Когда он подходил, добротный, ладно сбитый настил, казавшийся таким внушительным и прочным, слегка завибрировал. И Киллуа, замершая в оцепенении, никак не могла понять – а что это она вдруг так волнуется от чужого, совсем ничего по сути не значащего приближения. 

А он подошел почти вплотную, так близко, как воспитанный человек, уважающий личное пространство, ни за что бы себе не позволил. И сам поправил волосы – убрал в сторону несколько прядей – осторожно, ласково. Только после этого Киллуа стала видеть ясно, и обнаружила, насколько она ниже – практически по грудь стоящему напротив. А тот все еще не убрал руки от лица, перетирая пальцами волосы, словно никогда не видел такого цвета. 

Киллуа хорошо ощущала жар его пальцев и всего тела. Во рту у нее пересохло, ноги ослабли. Все происходящее, конечно, было в высшей степени неприличным, но не вызывало у нее ни малейшего отторжения. Напротив, оно нравилось ей настолько, что внутренне она не желала, чтобы он отстранялся. 

– Так у тебя есть желание? – спросил он, наконец выпуская ее волосы. – Заветное желание? 

Киллуа только посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и сделала совсем легкий утвердительный кивок. 

На самом деле желаний у нее было несколько. Первое, самое существенное – избавиться от Икалго, но теперь в ней зарождались и другие, пока неясные. Одно из них точно включало возможность еще раз испытать волнующее прикосновение к волосам. Но, если и была возможность выбора, то нельзя поставить его на одну доску с избавлением от Икалго. Даже в шутку! 

Взволнованная, немного сбитая с толку Киллуа потерла лоб рукой, на которой было кольцо, словно это могло стереть ощущение от недавней почти что ласки и вернуть ей хладнокровие. 

– Ты замужем? – сразу спросил он немного изменившимся голосом. 

– Не... – слова давались ей с трудом. И вовсе не хотелось подтверждать свой статус. При нем почему-то нет. – Не совсем, – наконец смело ответила она, и, не понимая, зачем все это вываливает на незнакомца, сообщила: – Сегодня к вечеру мы с женихом венчаемся в вашей церквушке. А пока... наш брак чисто формальный, – последнее Киллуа произнесла с некоторым вызовом. 

А местный вдруг улыбнулся: широко и красиво. Так, что показалось, что солнце вдруг стало ярким и жарким. 

– Ну... тогда, получается, сегодня тебе стоит дарить подарки, – он снова коснулся волос, с явным удовольствием, хотя в том уже не было никакой необходимости. И Киллуа ничего не возразила на то, что кто-то чужой вот так запросто протягивает к ней руки. Она попросту замерла, глядя на эту руку: смуглую и большую, такую сильную на вид, словно способную разорвать человека пополам. 

– Я немного солгал, – меж тем признался он. Легко, явно ничуть не стыдясь. – На самом деле желания исполняются. Но, чтобы это произошло, нужно немного постараться. Ты готова? 

На Киллуа накатило странное чувство – кажется, местный ее просто клеит и следующим его шагом вполне могло бы быть предложения непристойности. Но подобное положение дел Киллуа почему-то не оттолкнуло. Разве она не сама хотела чего-то подобного? Вот желания и начинают сбываться. Сбылось одно, а там, чем черт не шутит, может быть, той же участи удостоится и самое заветное.

Только действительно ли оно состоит в том, чтобы Икалго сгинул куда угодно? Может быть, Киллуа, как любой из романтичных девиц, которых она всегда в глубине души недолюбливала, просто на самом-то деле всего лишь хочется любить? Любить кого-то приятного и сильного, четко понимающего – чего она хочет. И, в первую очередь, способного разгадать, что это самое желанное для нее не деньги, не комфорт, а свобода. Возможность не притворяться кем-то другим, а быть собой и заниматься, чем пожелает.

Ей бы хотелось вот попробовать себя в рыбной ловле, да вряд ли Икалго позволит, сочтет занятие небезопасным.

Киллуа вздохнула, и звучно ответила: 

– Да, готова, – тем самым принимая правила игры, которую они тут начали. Это воспоминание об Икалго толкнуло ее на такое скоро согласие, не иначе. Ему назло она готова была флиртовать с первым встречным!

– Ну хорошо.

Он вдруг обнял ее за талию – решительно и крепко вжал в себя, так, что по телу прошлась дрожь. Их разделяло лишь немного не самой толстой в мире одежды, и горячая волна разлилась у Киллуа по коже. 

Киллуа должна была оттолкнуть его, что-то возразить, но язык не слушался. Она слышала, как гулко и часто стучит чужое сердце, почти оглушающе. Кровь билась в висках, размывая слова незнакомца, как волны, которые, накатываясь на замок из песка, с легкостью разрушают его до основания. 

Она разобрала лишь слова о том, что самое важное – это корни, твои корни и корни всего, что существует на свете. После них Киллуа вспомнила, что один из ее прадедов, Ззигг, был бродягой, сорвиголовой, первооткрывателем и, поговаривали, даже убивал людей. И, между тем, все это не мешало ему приумножить семейные капиталы и снискать впоследствии всеобщее уважение. 

Его портрет – с волосами ее цвета и немного безумным лицом пронесся перед глазами и истаял. 

Ей вдруг властно приказали вдохнуть и, не понимая почему она подчиняется, Киллуа вдохнула – глубоко и жадно. В тот момент, как губы ее закрылись, он оттолкнулся и прыгнул в море, все так же прижимая ее к себе. 

Влекомая его тяжестью, она быстро шла ко дну – словно падала в бездну. Сердце оглушительно и жадно застучало, давая понять, что смерть в таком юном возрасте – не самое худшее. И, конечно уж, определенно гораздо лучше брака с Икалго. 

Киллуа попыталась забиться, но в железной хватке это было не так-то просто. 

Вскоре, впрочем, падение в бездну замедлилось. И тут она услышала голос. 

Сонм пузырей защекотал лицо, и Киллуа обмерла – не понимая, как на такой глубине возможно нормально говорить, словно вокруг есть, чем дышать. Однако, островитянин мог быть хорошо тренирован. 

– Открой глаза, – просил он, разворачивая ее спиной к себе, и она подчинилась, уверенная, что их тут же выест морская соль. Но этого не случилось – их немного ожгло, но только потому, что до этого веки были чересчур плотно сомкнуты, да, но не более того. Мутным зрением Киллуа сумела разобрать, что вокруг видно очень-очень даже сносно. 

Оказалось, пирс держится не на столбах, а на гигантском стволе, она ясно видела покрытую водорослями кору, чуть светившуюся, словно ее облепили светлячки. Актинии, яркие, словно цветы, кончались щупальцами – разноцветными, такими безобидными на вид, однако, на деле иногда смертельно ядовитыми. Множество удивительных, ярких рыб вились вокруг них живописными стайками. Светится планктон, догадалась хорошо эрудированная Киллуа, но зрелище вокруг нее, все более обретающее четкость, было таким невероятным, что она приоткрыла рот. Туча пузырьков немедленно вырвалась из него. Киллуа дернулась в чужих руках от резкой боли, прошившей грудную клетку. Она слабо царапнула по чужой руке ногтями, понимая, что задыхается. 

Ее тут же развернули лицом к себе – резко, и она успела заметить только, что чужие темные волосы в воде оживают, как и водоросли. Местный склонился и вдруг поцеловал в губы, с силой раздвигая их языком. И только когда их лица соприкоснулись, Киллуа поняла, что на ней надеты очки для подводного плаванья. 

Ее язык быстро огладили чужим языком, а потом он выдохнул ей в рот – очень сильно, заполняя легкие. Это было приятным. Боль медленно отступила, а какое-то непонятное, на грани фола блаженство разлилось по телу. Киллуа нашла в себе силы скользнуть пальцами по чужому плечу, и расслабилась. Ее туника тоже развивалась в воде, и она была словно обнаженной в чужих руках, но это было уже все равно. 

Между ее ног разливались жар и томление, словно она испытала оргазм оглушительной силы, когда в нее вдохнули немного воздуха. 

Она сама развернулась в кольце объятий, чтобы снова увидеть дерево, и почувствовала – насколько возбужден ее спутник в этом неожиданном приключении. 

Сказочный мир стал еще удивительнее, только было ясно, что подаренный воздух скоро снова кончится. Сюда бы акваланг... Только Киллуа почему-то понимала, что любой дайвинг тут запрещен местными. Хотя желание сохранить такую красоту навряд ли можно было назвать удивительным. Вот и сейчас легкое колебание воды шевелило длинными иглами из ила, нанесенного в выемку, в которой раньше был толстый сук. Над ним резвилась лимонная стайка мальков. 

И еще чуть ниже них начинались корни. Выпуклые, похожие на корни мангрового дерева. И Киллуа вдруг с удивлением поняла, что ствол, лишенный кроны и служащий опорой всему пирсу, на самом деле вполне себе живой! Что в этом дереве – темном и мертвом на вид теплится под корой жизнь, да такая сильная, что она может действительно обладать магической силой. 

Ее мысли словно прочитали, и Киллуа снова услышала голос: 

– Это дерево жизни, однажды, во время землетрясения затонувшее в море. Дотрагивайся до корней и загадывай. 

В этот же момент Киллуа подтолкнули вперед, и он ее резкого приближения рыбы бросились в рассыпную. Уютное кольцо поддерживающих ее рук разжалось, и она протянула вперед свою руку, коснулась коры – под ней словно билась кровь. Тепло разлилось к предплечью. И тут ладони Киллуа коснулась чужая, большая рука. 

Он тоже, наверняка, что-то загадывал, а Киллуа вдруг, на беду, Икалго вылетел у нее из головы, и она вспомнила о нем, только лишь когда загадала. И в этот момент ее рванули вверх, прочь из сказочного мира. 

Она снова была прижата спиной к чужому телу, к возбужденному мужчине, чей огромный член хорошо ощущался под обтягивающими, недлинными шортами. И теперь он сделался гораздо смелее, вел себя так, словно это он, а никакой не Икалго был ее мужем. И Киллуа поддавалась – оглушенная, опьяневшая от недостатка кислорода в крови, она сделалась податливой, не сопротивлялась. 

Незнакомец распустил руки. Его рука упоенно ласкала грудь, ощупывая ее так горячо и жадно, что это попросту шокировало Киллуа. Никогда бы она не подумала, что под водой возможны подобные шалости. Второй рукой островитянин крепко обвивал ее талию. 

Они всплывали, казались, целую вечность, и, вместе с полноценным вдохом, Киллуа едва не лишилась чувств. Она хватала воздух ртом, словно рыба, вытащенная из воды. Она изнемогала. Сходила с ума. Точнее, совсем обезумела, забыла себя, приличия, мораль. Извернулась, чтобы снова подставить губы под поцелуй такого наглого, видимо, никогда и ничего не смущающего человека, полного того же неожиданного жара, что подводное чудо-дерево. 

Он очень хорошо держался на воде, словно сам был создан из дерева. Осторожно поднял очки ей на волосы, а потом только начал целовать. 

Его рот сминал губы, вынуждая совсем задыхаться, словно она все еще под водой воздуха в альвеолах легких, в крови, оставалось все меньше, и Киллуа показалось, что ее грудь сейчас попросту разорвется под чужими руками. А он все тискал ее, просунув меж их телами ладонь, умудряясь ласкать ей одной сразу обе ее груди. 

Он несколько раз толкнулся бедрами вперед, давая понять – чего желать, а том отпустил, наконец, ее пылающие, словно в огне губы, и низко произнес: 

– Я пожелал тебя. – Говорил он серьезно, и золотые искры снова плясали в его глазах. Словно гипнотизируя. 

И Киллуа в ужасе поняла: желания их совершенно совпали. И сейчас она ответит согласием. Но... могла ли она так поступить? Ее всю тянуло отдаться тому, кого едва знает прямо в морской воде. Обнять его ногами и позволить забрать свою девственность прямо в день свадьбы с другим. Но что-то внутри Киллуа, что-то взращиваемое так долго обществом, в котором она росла, ее семьей, противилось этому изо все сил. 

– Ты не имеешь на это права, – жалобно промямлила она.

– Вот как... – он, казалось, готов был уважить этот аргумент потому, что натиск его ослаб. – Значит, дело лишь только в правах? – уточнил он.

– Ну... да..! – Киллуа почувствовала, как горький комок застревает в горле.

И, услышав ответ, он немедленно разжал руки, позволяя ей уходить. 

Киллуа стало больно, словно он ударил ее, ударил резко своим огромным кулаком. Он казался ей... надежным что ли, тем, с кем было бы так хорошо смотреть целыми днями на поплавок. Отказать себе во всем дорогом и утонченном, зато быть счастливой тем, что поцелуи и соприкосновения приносят удовольствие. 

Но, видимо, он всех так совращал. А как речь зайдет о правах, об ответственности – так лучше избежать проблем. Найти другую. Столь щедро одаренному природой наверняка никто не отказывает. И приемы у него для этого продуманы. 

Киллуа плыла вперед, задыхаясь от обиды на себя. Хотя, что было обижаться? Она хотела внимания и его получила. На этом все. Нужно быть благодарной. Нужно быть благодарной и сильной. И навсегда забыть о глупых сказочках. 

Но тело не желало перестать гореть. И – не выйдя даже, а выпрыгнув из воды, – Киллуа бежала, что было сил, пока не утомилась. Бежала, не замечая, что потеряла в море шлепанцы. Что старенькие чужие очки для подводного плавания все еще у нее в волосах. Затем она умерила шаг и пошла медленно, даже размеренно, и, когда Икалго радостно помахал ей рукой с порога, Киллуа лишь недоуменно поняла, что туника на ней уже просохла, так, что утратила прозрачность. В этом были виноваты бег да ветер, и, в отличие от незнакомца с пирса, Икалго так ничего лишнего не увидит. 

И нечего его баловать до свадьбы, подумала Киллуа и прошла в душ – смыть морскую соль, лишь бегло кивнув будущему супругу в знак приветствия.


	4. Chapter 4

Время до церемонии пролетело незаметно, так быстро, словно бы с возвращения с пирса прошло всего полчаса, не больше. Волнение тоже пришло далеко не сразу – Киллуа двигалась заторможенно, постоянно перебирая руками крошечные пузырьки духов, легкие макияжные кисточки, иные принадлежности косметики, с невероятной щепетильностью расставленные на туалетном столике ей же всего пару минут назад.

А затем – вновь бралась за них с самого начала, словно только это могло хоть немного расслабить пришедшие в беспокойство мысли. 

Осознание того, что последние крупицы свободы вот-вот растают на ее руках, билось в висках ослепляющей болью.

Но к приходу помощниц Киллуа сумела с собой справиться. И даже смогла улыбаться, пусть пальцы до сих пор дрожали так сильно, будто бы она собиралась замуж в какой-то далекой северной стране, а не на тропическом острове. 

Ее одевали осторожно, словно куклу – освободили от сухой сорочки, которую Киллуа запоздало успела на себя накинуть, прежде чем открыть перед ними дверь, затянули на спине тонкую шнуровку белого свадебного платья, легкого, воздушного, с короткой, но пышной юбкой. Отерли мягкой губкой покрывшиеся испариной плечи и лицо, пока еще невыразительно бледное и, как показалось самой Киллуа, бросившей на себя быстрый взгляд в зеркало, словно испуганное.

Хотя, чему же тут, в общем-то, было радоваться?

Несправедливо было бы сказать, что у Киллуа не было шанса избавиться от всего это. Было, великое множество шансов, воспользоваться которыми не хватило ни смелости, ни духу. А раз так, то разве можно сейчас так зло корить судьбу за жестокость?

Жестока не она, далеко не она. Жестока сама Киллуа, до последнего решившая плыть по бурному течению дальше, в неизвестность.

Но все-таки всякая река однажды выйдет в океан. А если так, то, быть может, и Киллуа удастся найти в нем хоть какую-нибудь тихую гавань. Спокойную и уютную. Такую, чтобы испуганное сердце больше не билось в горле, мешая глубоко и ровно дышать. 

– Прекрасно выглядишь, дорогая!

Икалго бросился к ней сразу же, стоило только Киллуа показаться из машины, услужливо доставившей ее прямо к часовне из их пляжного домика. Он замер перед раскрытой дверью, лоснящийся гордостью и довольством, и протянул ей свою руку, предлагая поддержку и помощь.

О, если бы только Киллуа имела право ее не принимать!

Но она приняла и легко ступила невысокими каблучками на каменную мостовую, наверняка ужасно старинную, как и все здания, что их сейчас окружали – все-таки центральную часть города частенько отводили туристам под знакомство с культурой острова. Жаль, что сейчас повод приехать сюда был у Киллуа совершенно иной. 

– Ты тоже, – приложив всю теплоту, что еще оставалось где-то внутри, ласково произнесла Киллуа. И ловко выдернула свои пальцы из его нетвердой хватки. – Нельзя ли… устроить все побыстрее? Мне как-то не слишком долго хочется ждать.

На лице Икалго застыло какое-то странное рассеянно-глупое выражение. Он уставился на Киллуа так, будто бы смысл только что произнесенных ею слов никак не мог достичь мозгового центра. Если, конечно же, у Икалго вообще был мозг как таковой…

Слава богу, что к моменту, когда Киллуа уже всерьез начала переживать за умственные способности своего будущего супруга, он-таки очнулся от транса. И, что-то сдавленно пролепетав, пообещал, что тут же сходит и узнает.

Нет, конечно же, Киллуа совсем не так представляла себе свою свадебную церемонию. Но откуда она могла знать, что свадьбы на Китовом острове настолько… простые. Быстрые. Совершенно не изысканные. 

Что не будет никакой торжественной музыки, не будет подхода к алтарю и долгих обменов клятвами, бесполезных по своей сути. Да и, Киллуа совсем не расстроилась, узнав, что ей не придется врать перед большим количеством народа, тем более, по сути, совершенно незнакомого, ведь на острове любая свадьба являлась совсем не личным событием, а скорее общественным. 

Киллуа даже слышала, что когда-то много лет назад молодые пары венчал сам верховный вождь, единовластный правитель острова. И он же, считая, что будущие супруги совершенно не подходят друг другу, мог запретить их союз на веки вечные, как бы сильно возлюбленные его не упрашивали. Но то, конечно, было большой редкостью.

Наверное, сейчас ей было бы гораздо интереснее увидеть все это воочию. Ощутить рядом дух старых времен, а не попытки следовать современным традициям, тем более попытки настолько нелепые.

Она даже не слушала, что болтал приставленный к ним священник – почему-то его лепет поднял в ней такую волну возмущения, настолько сильно напомнил ее нелепого, совершенно беспомощного перед любой сложностью жениха, что даже смотреть на него не хотелось. И Киллуа молчала, склонив голову набок, так, чтобы лучше была видна золотящаяся последними отблесками солнца полоска горизонта.

Быть может, когда-то давно на этом острове и в самом деле женились не при тусклых свечах, а при самом настоящем костре, настолько большом, что искры его озаряли все небо. И молодые вдыхали не едва слышимый запах заранее привезенных откуда-то издали цветов, а душистые ароматы здешних, пышных соцветий, водруженные на головы, будто драгоценные венцы.

Хотела бы Киллуа, чтобы все было так, даже первые поцелуи – по тропически горячо и пылко, по-настоящему искренне, а не вымученно сквозь сомкнутые в неприязни губы.

Чтобы было так, как сегодня. С тем, кто остался там, на далеком пирсе, по старинным поверьям, исполняющим желания на счастливое будущее.

Как забавно. А ведь Киллуа в это почти что и в самом деле поверила – что даже у такой, как она, есть шанс на это самое «долго и счастливо», о котором с таким придыханием пишут в детских книгах.

Вот только Киллуа – уже давно не девочка. А жизнь… а жизнь вокруг никогда не была похожа на сказку. 

– И будьте благословлены, дети, – донесся до нее как будто откуда-то издалека скрипучий голос священника – немудрено, столько без умолку болтать. – Живите долго и счастливо, живите, под бдительным взором Всевышнего. Пусть убережет он вас от бед и невзгод. Пусть сохранит ваши любовь и верность друг другу на веки вечные. 

А следом же влажная от нервного пота рука Икалго крепко стиснула ее руку, так сильно, словно бы Киллуа была готова сбежать куда-то в последний момент.

Да куда же? Разве сбежишь куда-то на каблуках, когда колени дрожат так сильно, что кажется вот-вот и сама бессильно опустишься на землю?

Их развернули к толпе, замершей в благоговейном молчании, разглядывающей их с Икалго с таким любопытством, что Киллуа ощутила себя зверушкой в просторном вольере. Зверьком, за которым забавно было только наблюдать, изредка подбрасывая сквозь узкие прутья что-то съестное. Но явно не более того. 

– Перед лицом Бога нашего, перед всеми присутствующими здесь, я скрепляю вас узами брака, – подытожил старик. И, хрипло кашлянув в кулак, возложил морщинистую руку на их сплетенные пальцы. – И пусть тот, кто имеет сказать что-то против этого союза, выскажется. Или хранит в себе этот протест целую вечность.

В воцарившейся тишине Киллуа слышала лишь свое частое, взволнованное дыхание. И шелест далеких волн, совершенно невидных глазу, но теперь – кажущийся таким близким. Порыв ветра охладил ее пылающее лицо помог успокоиться и выровнять дыхание.

Теперь-то все точно-точно было позади. Без каких-либо сомне…

– Я, – знакомо и громко раздалось откуда-то за спинами столпившихся островитян, так знакомо, что Киллуа, сама того не ведая, с силой сжала пальцами все еще держащую ее ладонь Икалго, судорожно впиваясь аккуратно подстриженными ноготками в самую кожу, – хочу возразить. Против этого брака. 

Она не замечала, с каким взволнованным шепотком расступалась толпа. Не замечала, как покорно пригнул голову престарелый священник. Она не сводила глаз с серьезного, как будто злого лица человека – своего человека! – целовавшего ее на пирсе с таким жаром и упоением, что Киллуа была готова отдать ему все. И, в том числе, даже саму себя. 

И сейчас он стоял здесь таким, каким она его запомнила – босым, в потрепанной, рваной местами одежде, с заброшенной за плечо удочкой и заполненной тяжелой, все еще трепещущей рыбой сетью. 

– Я запрещаю этот брак, – спокойно повторил он, глядя Киллуа прямо в глаза с такой решимостью, словно в его силах было сейчас остановить и эту церемонию, и ход времени, и течение вод, несущих Киллуа все дальше и дальше в океан незнакомой, пугающей жизни. 

И все это – ради того, чтобы исполнить свое единственное желание. 

Свое и Киллуа, ведь, как оказалось, они были абсолютно одинаковы. 

– Что… да что это такое?! – возмущенно взвизгнул совсем рядом Икалго, так громко, что Киллуа, совсем забывшая о его нахождении рядом, вздрогнула. – Что он себе позволяет?

Он заозирался вокруг, не понимая, почему вокруг все притихли и почему даже священник, многоуважаемый старец, ничего не говорит против, чтобы осадить зарвавшегося.

– Отец, – с хорошо читаемым подозрением в голосе спросил Икалго, – кто этот человек?

Киллуа вздрогнула еще раз, как будто очнувшись от транса, насланного на нее одним лишь присутствием явившегося гостя. И перевела взгляд на того, кто еще несколько минут назад с такой уверенностью был готов их обручить.

Старик молчал, нервно поджав губы. А затем, приглушенно вздохнув, пригнул голову еще ниже.

– Это Гон Фрикс. Нынешний король Китового острова.

На какое-то мгновение Киллуа показалось, что сердце замерло у нее в груди, застыло, как скала, омываемая солеными волнами крови. А потом – застучало с новой силой, так громко, что она больше не слышала ничего, кроме собственных мыслей.

Гон Фрикс! Подумать только!

Тот самый Фрикс, внук своей бабки, которая еще сегодня утром пророчила Киллуа счастливую жизнь с ним. 

Тот самый Фрикс, инициалы которого Киллуа с таким любопытством рассматривала на монетах. 

Тот самый Фрикс, возжелавший ее и теперь, пользуясь правом вождя, как поступали когда-то его далекие предки, пришедший, чтобы предотвратить совершенно нежеланный брак. Мешающий и такой нелепый. 

Но Гон Фрикс заговорил снова, и Киллуа, так сильно погруженная в свои мысли, не сразу различила, что слова его на этот раз относились именно к ней:

– …правом. Я воспользуюсь им, как и все мои далекие предки, потому что их кровь – течет сейчас в моих жилах. А, значит, я могу претендовать на невесту прежде ее жениха. Тем более, – он широко улыбнулся, разглядывая Киллуа так пристально и жадно, что она вмиг ощутила себя рыбой, задыхающейся в сачке, – что отказать мне в этом он не может. 

Икалго молчал рядом, шумно и часто сопя, словно страдая от насморка. И Киллуа даже не нужно было взглянуть на него, чтобы понять, насколько сильно он испугался сложившейся ситуации. И самого Гона Фрикса, уверенно и твердо шагнувшего прямо к ним, короля, возвышающегося над Икалкго на полторы, а то и две головы. 

Он излучал силу и власть, но не богатой одеждой, как могло показаться загнанному в рамки стереотипов человеку с континента, а умением держать себя. И уважением всех, кто собрался здесь, обступил их нешироким полукругом и наблюдал, затаив дыхание. Но – никоим образом не возражая против кровного права Фриксов завладеть всем, что ступило на принадлежащую им землю.

Даже если в этот раз этим самым оказался обыкновенный живой человек. 

– Все верно, – проскрипел старик-священник. И, закрыв священную книгу, вежливо обратился уже к Икалго: – Все так, как он и сказал, господин. Боюсь, я не смогу провести вашу церемонию. И никто на этом острове – тоже. Мы не можем пойти против права вето, наложенного господином Фриксом, и вы должны это понять.

О, кажется, Икалго и в самом деле понимал это. А потому – даже не смог ничего сказать, когда Гон Фрикс оказался совсем рядом, так близко, что Киллуа заметила, как часто и судорожно билась жилка у него на виске. Так, словно бы самый могущественный человек на этом острове действительно боялся, что услышит слова отказа.

Но не от священника. И даже не от Икалго.

А от нее. Той, которая, сама того не ведая, уже однажды его отвергла. 

Киллуа сглотнула, и быстро обвела языком пересохшие губы, все еще немного сладковатые от фруктового бальзама. Странно, но мысль о том, что такой вкус мог бы понравиться Гону, показалась ей на удивление привлекательной.

И действительно занимательной. 

И, может быть, потому Киллуа даже не сопротивлялась, когда Гон привлек ее к себе, быстро избавившись от занимавшей руки рыбы – только услышала, как жалко всхлипнул Икалго, когда сеть с уловом шлепнулась ему прямо в неловко подставленные руки, а в следующий же миг – ощутила, как сомкнулись вокруг ее талии широкие и такие горячие ладони. 

Прикосновения Гона были ровно такими, какими она их запомнила.

– Ну что ж, – медленно и как будто едва-едва сдерживая улыбку сказал ей Гон Фрикс, – теперь-то ты не сможешь сказать, что у меня нет права желать тебя. И занять место твоего супруга в брачную ночь.

Он совсем не угрожал ей, лишь поддразнивал, словно не до конца выросший мальчишка. И Киллуа, поздно ощутившая, как щеки потеплели от его слов, слишком наглых, слишком откровенных, не нашла достойного ответа. 

Но послушно обхватила руками его шею, когда Гон склонился, неожиданно бережно, чтобы поднять ее на руки. Как свой трофей.

Или же – как свою невесту.


	5. Chapter 5

Гон Фрикс шагал легко, быстрым, пружинистым шагом, несмотря на то, что дорога вела в гору, словно ноша в лице одетой в подвенечное платье Киллуа совсем не тяготила его, а, напротив, придавала сил. Такому, как он, по статусу следовало бы ездить на шикарном автомобиле, какой возил его престарелую бабушку. Но, видимо, он ни в какое время дня не пользовался услугами транспорта. 

Ветер все крепчал, у края моря появились чернильные тучи, над городком, оставшемся в долине, сгущалась темнота, словно теперь уже подступала ночь. Шторм, видимо, очень опасный и сильный, о котором все предупреждали с утра, надвигался на остров. И Гон Фрикс совершенно его не пугался, быть может, это было частым явлением, не слишком удивительным для того, кто всю свою жизнь провел здесь. 

– Наш дом на самой вершине, оттуда превосходный вид, – Гон показал рукой скорее не на дом, на замок. Основательный, выстроенный из камня, он возвышался над всем городом. Видимо, в нем жило не одно поколение Фриксов. 

Гон употребил определение «наш», словно планировал уже, что Киллуа там останется жить. Но, скорее всего, «наш» относилось к его настоящей семье. А Киллуа... всего лишь гостья на одну ночь. Правда, судя по всему, та будет не так уж плоха, но... 

Из груди непроизвольно вырвался вздох, полный печали. 

– Ты что? – Гон тут же остановился. – Что не так? Тебе понравится жить на острове. Обещаю. Тебе тут будет хорошо. 

Говорил он уверенно, так, словно это действительно он сегодня женился на ней, а не плетущийся с трудом за ними Икалго. 

Что же тогда было не так? 

Наверное, то, что, пользуясь варварскими законами, Гон Фрикс забрал ее себе, как вещь? Или то, что Икалго, еще более никчемный, чем обычно, легко смирился с таким положением вещей? 

Киллуа решила не думать об этом.

В ее сердце тоже начинался шторм, и ее тело, кажется, привыкало к каменным и надежным объятиям Гона. 

Понравится жить? Так Гон желает, чтобы она... осталась с ним? 

До Киллуа только сейчас дошел смысл. 

– Гон? – переспросила она, впервые называя его по имени. – Так ты хочешь, чтобы я… осталась с тобой? 

Она осторожно протянула руку и коснулась пальцами его лица – мягко провела подушечками по коже – ласково, осторожно.

– Навсегда, – ответил Гон. – А как же иначе? – говорил он серьезно и веско, смотрел уверенно. В глазах плясало желтое солнце, словно на берегу. 

Киллуа вдруг стало спокойно и хорошо, так хорошо, как никогда раньше в жизни. Спокойно. Да, пожалуй, она бы не прочь была здесь остаться, дышать чистым воздухом, ближе узнать природу, местные старомодные, но такие забавные иногда обычаи. И... Гона Фрикса.

Стоило вспомнить о забавных порой обычаях, как послышалось тяжелое пыхтение Икалго. Тот изнемогал под тяжестью рыбы, пыхтел. Киллуа, не переставая поглаживать пальцами чужую щеку, с любопытством взглянула на него из-за массивного плеча Гона. 

Он был запыхавшимся, совсем потным, изможденным. Видно было, что силы его на исходе. Заметив, что Гон с Киллуа остановились на отдых, он тоже затормозил рядом, опустив сеть на землю. 

– Осторожнее с моей собственностью, – бросил Гон совсем недружелюбным тоном, хотя он даже не обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Икалго. Видимо, чтобы понять – что происходит за спиной, ему и не требовалось смотреть. 

После его слов Икалго снова взвалил сеть к себе на плечо. Его дорогой свадебный костюм был испорчен, загрязнен. Странно, но на майке Гона, который тащил эту рыбу до этого, совсем не было пятен. Она пахла лишь слегка – совсем немного, не противно, не раздражающе, даже свежо. 

Киллуа смотрела на Икалго совершенно равнодушно и не могла найти в себе больше ни капли жалости к нему. Потому что он сам от нее отказался. Повелся на права Фриксов. Это доказывало, как мало, в сущности, он ее всегда ценил. Другой бы рвал за свою жену зубами чужую глотку. Либо – хотя бы попытался вступить в драку, ну и что, что проиграл бы. Зато не посрамил бы своей чести! 

Наверняка, Гон бы никогда не поступил так малодушно, как он. 

И тот, словно читая мысли, произнес: 

– Я никому не отдам даже своей рыбины, не то, что женщины. 

Он адресовал свои слова Икалго и снова двинулся вперед быстрым шагом, словно спеша как можно скорее доставить Киллуа к себе домой. Она обвила руками его шею, прильнула к Гону, и наслаждалась ощущением полета и невесомости в его руках.

Чем ближе они подходили к дому, тем чаще Гон поглаживал горячими пальцами по ноге, словно ему не терпелось скорее задрать юбку, и смущение и волнение Киллуа нарастали вместе с желанием, чтобы он все-таки поскорее сделал это.

Гон не спустил ее на землю даже у самого порога. Странно, но от старого камня дома веяло теплом, словно жаркое солнце весь день нагревало его. Киллуа сразу узнала это ощущение, такое же, как от ствола под пирсом. Гон отпер массивную дверь, немного нагибаясь, и потому прижимаясь сильнее. По телу сразу же расползлась череда мурашек. Киллуа вздрогнула от странного ощущения на коже, и Гон сразу заметил это, прижался губами к волосам.

А затем отворил тяжелую дверь и внес ее в довольно уютную, хотя и оформленную без изысков прихожую, видимо, служащую еще и гостиной. 

– Мы дома, – громко сказал Гон, но никто не отозвался. 

Киллуа вспомнила, что его бабка говорила ей о внуке и обмерла, все-таки положение, в котором она теперь очутилась в семье Фриксов было весьма щекотливым. Как сказала бы матушка – неприличным. И от представления ее ярости – бурной, но абсолютно бессильной теперь, настроение у Киллуа внезапно резко повысилось. 

Чертов Китовый остров, хитрая старуха, ее внук, которого ей пока никак не понять, но, зачем понимать, если можно придумать другие занятия. 

Что ж, даже если старая госпожа Фрикс и шутила насчет того, что из них выйдет парочка – теперь ей останется только порадоваться своей прозорливости. 

Киллуа медленно и нежно окликнула Гона по имени – еще такому непривычному своей краткостью, а потом извернулась в его руках, осторожно потянула к себе, приглашая поцеловать. Тот сразу обрадовался этому, и Киллуа прижалась губами к его улыбке. Пусть старушка теперь появляется перед ними и смотрит. В этом ничего та...

– Киииилуууа! – раздался вдруг заунывный стон, тут же разрушивший очарование момента. Но принадлежал он не одному из родственников Гона. Да и, Киллуа и совсем забыла про Икалго, какого он вообще приперся следом?!

А Икалго уже переступил порог, все держа сеть с рыбой на плече, и лицо его было растерянным. Странно, но возмущаться он почему-то не думал. Возможно, из страха. Смотрел на них с Гоном расширенными глазами явно не понимая, куда ему деваться.

Только тогда раздался голос из кресла. Уже знакомый Киллуа и теперь – явно довольный:

– Добро пожаловать домой, детки. Идите наверх, отдыхайте. Бабуля сейчас пожарит вам свежей рыбочки.

Киллуа поняла, что старуха улыбается, еще не увидев ее лица. Так, значит, бабка все время была здесь! С самого начала. И смотрела на них, притворяясь мебелью. Смотрела, как Киллуа тянет Гона на себя, чтобы поцеловать.

Ну, и немудрено, что бабки было не видно, она совсем сливалась с огромной пушистой шкурой, служащей креслу покрывалом. Красивой и явно дорогой. 

Дом Фриксов, даже точнее сказать, их замок, был похож на прибежище потомственных охотников, с хорошим вкусом, но не признающих излишней роскоши. Вся мебель была натурального дерева, и даже лампочки в люстре стилизованы были под свечи. Здесь было не очень светло, но и мрака не наблюдалось, царил скорее уютный полумрак, настраивающий на интимную обстановку, располагающую к расслаблению.

Гон развернулся к бабушке, все так же не спуская Киллуа с рук, словно боялся упустить, и медленно преклонил колено.

– Это моя Киллуа, – с гордостью сказал он. – Благословите, бабушка?

Старуха поднялась и коснулась лба Киллуа темной рукой. Ее улыбке недоставало зубов, но глаза ярко блестели золотом, как и у Гона. Оба они, и Гон и бабка, вели себя так, словно Гон Фрикс и впрямь привел в свой дом жену. И Киллуа, к ее удивлению, в самом деле начала ощущать себя ею, считая все происходящее вполне естественным.

– Море благословит вас, – довольно сказала старуха. – Этот год для Фриксов удачный. Сперва внученька Мито вышла замуж за хорошего такого парня, Хисоку. Правда он был не то, что Киллуа. Плакал, когда Мито его связа... Ну, впрочем, то радостное событие уже в прошлом.

– Я знал Хисоку раньше. Таким извращенцем был, но Фриксы способны исправить любого, – подтвердил Гон. – До знакомства с тетушкой он думал, что ему нравятся парни. Нет, Киллуа, ты не подумай ничего такого! – словно спохватился он. – Он просто прибыл к нам вслед за каким-то Куроро, но тот, видимо, был даже рад, что все так обернулось. Но это – лишнее, говорить о них сейчас. Ты-то никогда не любила этого, да, Киллуа? – на Икалго, который, казалось, уже начал себя чувствовать уютно, слившись со стеной, обратилось всеобщее внимание. 

Гон осторожно спустил Киллуа с рук и поправил пальцами складки на ее юбке, а сам изогнулся так, словно пытался заглянуть под нее.

– А что с этого взять, – зевнула бабка. – Я его тоже знаю, даже в расчет брать не стоит!

Лицо Икалго покрылось яркими пятнами, словно у него внезапно началась крапивница. 

– Ну, может, пригодится как-нибудь. Ты пригодишься? – вдруг крикнула она Икалго так, что тот от изумления вытянулся струной и кивнул, сгибая туловище почти пополам.

– Вот и славно, славно. А теперь – на отдых. К утру я принесу вам ужин, – уже довольнее пообещала старуха и тут же озорно подмигнула Киллуа.


	6. Chapter 6

Нетрудно было понять, что бабуся подразумевало под «отдыхайте», но Киллуа решила раз и навсегда отбросить стыдливость и позволить себе пожить по чужим правилам. К тому же, всегда можно было попробовать успокоить совесть тем, что вовсе не она сама виновата во всем происходящем. Это просто сбывается желание. Ничего больше.

За окном громыхнуло, и послышался частый, дробный стук ливня. Из так и не прикрытой двери резко запахло только что смоченной землей. Киллуа легонько вздрогнула от звука грома, и Гон, словно желая успокоить ее, встал на ноги, приобнял и влажно, с неожиданной для своего уже ставшим привычным поведения нежностью, коснулся губ, совершенно не стесняясь ни своей бабушки, ни Икалго.

Свет задрожал и несколько раз мигнул.

Старушка Фрикс поднялась в его мерцании – старая и ехидная, как ведьма, – прошла к двери и сама прикрыла ее. Затем постучала небольшим кулачком по склоненной голове так и не разогнувшегося Икалко.

– Давай рыбу, – приказала она. – А сам иди с ними наверх. Я дам тебе свечи. Если внукам нужен будет свет, а он отключится, будешь держать свечку!

Она хрипло рассмеялась, а что они с Икалго там делали дальше, Киллуа не разобрала. Гон снова поднял ее на руки, но теперь перебросил через плечо, видимо, чтобы двигаться скорее. Он поднимался наверх, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней, и старая лестница часто дрожала под ними, как сердце самой Киллуа.

Одной рукой Гон нетерпеливо гладил ее бедра, забираясь под юбку все выше, трогая ягодицы. Киллуа начала задыхаться, будто бы она вновь оказалась без воздуха под водой, еще до того, как Гон внес ее в комнату. Она не стремилась оглядеться, лишь поняла, что кровать у Гона просто огромная. 

Он бережно уложил ее на постель и немедленно стянул с себя майку. В тусклых отблесках кожа Гона, крепко обтягивающая мускулистый торс, казалась бархатной, наверняка просто изумительной на ощупь. 

Но Киллуа не спешила прикоснуться к ней, лишь заерзала на постели, глядя на то, как Гон раздевается, так и не сумев понять – что же это с ней такое, почему ее желание такое сильное, что, кажется, она сама готова наброситься на мужчину. Разве такое когда-то и случалось со степенной Киллуа, такой обычно скупой в эмоциях к чужим?

Зато она сумела понять, насколько сильно ее присутствие возбуждало Гона. Он был так напряжен, что его шорты, казалось, вот-вот лопнут, попросту разойдутся по швам, но Гон избавил их от столь плачевной участи. Он стянул их: медленно, слишком медленно, и увидев его без одежды Киллуа едва не застонала – прежде всего от смущения, но и, между тем, от какого-то странного, почти мучительного предвкушения. Между ног снова разлился влажный жар.

Гон нагнул к ней, поднял одну из ее ног, бережно снял туфлю. И сделал то, чего Киллуа ожидала меньше всего – размашисто провел языком почти от основания пальцев до выступающей сбоку косточки. Принялся покрывать влажными поцелуями кожу лодыжки, даря влажный, оглушающий своей мягкостью жар. Язык Гона, самую чуточку шершавый, танцуя, принялся рисовать узоры - замысловатые, непрерывные. 

Киллуа мгновенно перевозбудилась и взмокла. Теперь она хорошо ощущала, влагу меж уже разведенных ног: та все сочилась – обильно, густо, горячая, наверняка пахучая, потому, что Гон начал замирать и шумно втягивать воздух. Вряд ли это было какой-то странной привычкой, а вот реакцией на ее запах – правдоподобно.

Правда, Киллуа скоро перестала следить за ним. Она прикрыла глаза и, словно кошка, скреблась ногтями по простыне, все скорее, в такт усиливающегося дождя, что нагло стучался в окна.

Ей казалось, что она умирает, потому что сердце обезумело, судороги начали сводить пальцы ног, и те поджались, так сильно, что окаменели. Ноги сами по себе напряглись – каждая мышца. До боли, острой, хорошо ощутимой. И надо же! Гону в этот самый момент пришло в голову согнуть ее ногу, чтобы почти обнять губами колено. Хорошо ощущалось, как горячо Гон дышит на кожу, и на контрасте с этим - как немного холодит влажную щиколотку.

Кровать скрипнула, чуть прогибаясь под тяжестью Гона. Его член, оглушительно горячий, прошелся головкой по второй ее ноге. Крупная и нежная, она только прикоснулась к внутренней стороны икры, как Киллуа задрожала, и мышцы обоих ног поджались еще сильнее. Это было болезненно, и слезы проступили на глазах.

А Гон медленно, снова непозволительно медленно провел раскрытой ладонью по ее бедру, задирая юбку. Затем его рука переместилась выше, коснулась Киллуа между ног – там, где все увлажнилось, немного припухло от притока крови и уже зудело, требуя прикосновений. Гон пальцем подцепил промокшую полоску трусиков, и отвел ее в сторону. Его палец уверенно скользнул по коже, раздвинул скользкие от смазки складочки. 

Киллуа задыхалась все сильнее, а Гон с легким нажимом покрутил пальцем, безошибочно отыскивая клитор с первой попытки, осторожно потер его, и Киллуа уже не застонала – закричала. Истошно и громко, с некоторой долей сладости, но совсем не так, как подобало бы делать это благовоспитанной новобрачной.

От ее вопля даже дождь на мгновение притих, и, пользуясь удобным моментом, Гон ввел палец, жарко ощупал ее изнутри, а затем – задвигал им взад-вперед, утоляя жажду прикосновений, делая это умело, чувственно, очень приятно. 

Неожиданное, почти невероятное наслаждение прошило тело, и Киллуа прогнулась дугой и ослабла. Она даже не поняла, когда Гон отпустил ее ногу и влажно коснулся губами губ, целуя на этот раз очень нежно и аккуратно.

Киллуа ответила ему встречным движением и тут только поняла, что его рука между ног тоже пропала. Как, похоже, и промокшие уже насквозь трусики. Она лежала, широко разведя согнутые в коленях ноги и ощущала вибрацию чуть прохладного воздуха разгоряченной, ставшей неимоверно чувствительной кожей.

А Гон, как оказалось, отлучился от нее, чтобы подать воды. В руке его оказался большой стакан, он помог приподняться немного, и, поддерживая под спину, помог сделать несколько жадных глотков.

Зубы Киллуа стучали о край стакана, но дышать стало легче. Тут она только и поняла, что между ними еще ничего не началось, и обомлела от предвкушения. Она глубоко вздохнула, и, ощутив, что пальцы Гона остро пахнут ей, едва не закашлялась.

– Все хорошо? – мягко спросил Гон, и его горячее дыхание легко шевельнуло волосы над ухом.

Киллуа хотела бы что-то сказать, но язык плохо повиновался. Переведя дух, она с изумлением поняла, что удовлетворение, настоящее удовлетворение, не наступило и не наступит, пока она не ощутит такой огромный, такой горячий и объемный член Гона в себе. 

И ни к чему Гону так долго терпеть самому, когда они могут...

– Я хочу тебя, Гон Фрикс, – хрипловато, но внятно прошептала она, и стакан упал на пол и жалобно звякнул, разбиваясь.

Гон рванул ткань на лифе, дорогую, украшенную тонкой вышивкой ручной работы, и та, издав печальный хруст, тут же разошлась. Гон щупал грудь совсем как сама Киллуа проделывала в душе, так, словно знал – какие ласки Киллуа любила больше всего. Только его ладонь была вдвое больше. 

Киллуа никогда и не подозревала, что ее, казалось бы, небольшие груди способным сойтись вместе. Но Гон умудрился одной рукой притиснуть их одну к другой и разминал по кругу, несильно зажав соски меж пальцев.

Прикосновение оказалось приятным, настолько приятным, что Киллуа обмерла, изнежилась под большими умелыми руками, настолько уверенными, что она вмиг ощутила себя беспомощной и слабой. Но совсем не испугалась этого ощущения, напротив, позволила ему волнами накатывать на себя, погружая в пучины удовольствия все глубже и глубже.

И только услышав со стороны громкий несдержанный вздох, распахнула глаза. 

Икалго все еще был здесь – боже, неужели ему даже сейчас не хватало мозгов и такта просто уйти, а не повиноваться умелой до издевательств старухе. Замер в дверях, неловко перекатывая в пальцах тонкие восковые свечи. И смотрел на Киллуа такими глазами, что ей, такой горячей и возбужденной, впервые за все время захотелось одернуть юбку и свести колени. До того противным показался его взгляд, до сих пор испуганным, но как будто похотливым, словно у дворовой собаки. 

Она сглотнула, потеряв всю концентрацию на ощущениях. И робко, почти смущенно тронула Гона за плечо, нежно скользнув пальцами выше, по напряженной до каменной твердости шеи. 

– Я не могу, – шепнула она, тихо-тихо, надеясь, что этого наверняка вслушивающийся в каждый ее звук Икалго попросту не услышит. И взволнованно поджала губы, заметив, как удивленно приподнялись брови Гона. – Я не могу при нем, – пояснила Киллуа, снова ласкающе скользя по гладкой, бархатистой на ощупь коже, изумительно горячей под подушечками пальцев. 

Уголки губ Гона дрогнули, приподнялись так озорно и хитро, что внутри шевельнулось что-то теплое, в единый миг наполнив легкие Киллуа щемящей нежностью. 

– Хорошо, – просто сказал он. И, легко поднявшись с примятой постели, надвинулся на Икалго, мгновенно залившегося краской – ведь Гон впервые за все время позволил ему рассмотреть себя.

О, Киллуа прекрасно понимала его смущение. И, почему-то совсем не злясь, испытывала одну лишь гордость. В конце концов, совсем скоро этот человек и в самом деле станет ее мужем, накроет ее собой, сделав своей, разделив с ней брачное ложе и… всю жизнь?

Пожалуй, этого Киллуа, с ее-то повышенными стандартами и требованиями, и в самом деле была достойна. 

– А ну, сгинь, – произнес Гон. – Просто исчезни, дурень. – Его голос не был особенно грозным, но Икалго не шевельнулся, продолжая глуповато пялиться на него. – Он что, – обратился Гон уже к Киллуа, – совсем тупой что ли? 

– Вроде нет, – вздохнула Киллуа. – У него есть два диплома из университетов. 

– Да ну, – оживился Гон и помахал перед лицом Икалго раскрытой ладонью. – Я бы ему даже и половины не дал. Наверняка тут что-то нечисто! 

И тут Икалго словно прорвало: 

\- Ну да, ну да! Оба диплома я купил, но... все так делают! Не понимаю, откуда вам знать! Дьяволы! Вы и Киллуа себе подчинили, вы!

Гон брезгливо убрал руку от его лица и немного отодвинулся.

– Точно, тупой, – радостно констатировал он. – И таким глупцам нечего делать у меня дома. 

Губы у Икалго дрожали, а глаза стали выпученными, как у осьминога. А Киллуа вдруг стало смешно, она ничего не могла с собой сделать и хохотала, хохотала над тем, как Гон так легко выудил у Икалго такое глупое и вместе с тем разоблачительное признание. 

– У нас на острове ничего не купить, – сказал вдруг Гон, когда ее хохот стих. – Тут только сила и знание решают – как ты будешь жить, с кем и будешь ли жив. А ты... – он снова навис над Икалго и почти зашипел на него. – Еще раз взглянешь на Киллуа, и я разобью твою голову, выну оттуда скудные мозги и буду на них ловить рыбу ей на обед. Надеюсь, что ты мне не попадешься за этим делом. Больше предупреждать не стану!

И Икалго вдруг задрожал – резко, словно припадочный. Запинаясь, он кинулся к выходу, стоило только Гону отпрянуть от него. 

Больше не вспоминая о нем, Гон повернулся к Киллуа – глаза его были темными, почти черными, и казались пустыми, как разверзнувшаяся бездна. 

– Ты убивал? – неожиданно для себя спросила Киллуа, мягко беря его за руку. 

– Возможно, – уклончиво ответил Гон. Серьезно, тихо. Потом поднес ее руку к губам и поцеловал. 

Безусловно, Гон был опасен. Но Киллуа это не оттолкнуло, а притянуло, было похоже, что эта опасность распространяется лишь на тех, кто сумел это заслужить. А в остальное время...

Дедушка Ззигг гордился бы мной, подумала Киллуа, и потянула Гона на себя, обняла руками и ногами, погладила по твердой спине, потерлась сосками о его обнаженную грудь, позвала по имени. Он мягко покрыл поцелуями ее лицо, обнаженные плечи, шею, скользнул вниз по ее телу, прихватил губами сосок и тут же выпустил. Она ощущала, как подрагивает его член, и не могла понять – как он еще вообще способен сдерживаться? Но он мог, делая все, чтобы хорошо было в основном только ей. 

И вскоре оказался внутри, медленно протолкнулся – осторожно и нежно, медленно, словно опасаясь, что она разорвется. Но Киллуа оказалась словно отлитой под его размер. Он заполнил ее целиком, и Киллуа поняла, что никогда не знала – что такое настоящее удовольствие, яркое, всепоглощающее, невероятное. 

Гон двигался неторопливо, видимо, постоянно помня, насколько она его меньше ростом, что она куда более хрупкая, чем он. Держась на одной руке он раскачивался взад и вперед так неспешно, что Киллуа вдруг решилась немного его поторопить. И дерзко попросила быстрее. И глубже. 

Удивительно, но Гон, такой сильный и властный, сразу же, с непривычной покорностью послушался. И больше Киллуа уже не могла произнести ни одного связного слова.


	7. Chapter 7

Киллуа проснулась в комнате, затененной закрытыми шторами. Шум дождя уже прекратился, пахло травами, и самую малость болело между ног, видимо, они все же переборщили для первого раза. Но самочувствие, на удивление, было даже хорошим. 

Она слабо позвала Гона – и тот, оказалось, сидел рядом и ждал ее пробуждения. Свежий, одетый так же скромно, как и вчера. Он помог ей присесть на краю кровати, и Киллуа поняла, что вчера упустила момент, в который Гон, сама она не могла, избавил ее от разорванного свадебного платья и туфель. 

Рядом с кроватью оказалось нечто, вроде высокой бочки. Это вода из нее так пряно пахла травой.   
Да уж, помыться сейчас было бы очень кстати. Да и вообще, Киллуа вся пропотела и истрепалась за ночь, и как это Гону, который аккуратно поднял ее и посадил в кадку, нравилось с наслаждением нюхать ее?

Даже думать об этом было так стыдно.

Вода оказалось теплой, и боль между ног сразу же унялась, будто по волшебству. Гон с гордостью, едва лишь только поймав ее любопытный взгляд, пояснил, что это особая бабкина вода возвращает силы. 

Киллуа позволила растереть себе спину и плечи, с удовольствием подставляясь под ласковые прикосновения больших рук Гона. Затем – обтереть себя большим и пушистым полотенцем. Гон предложил в качестве одежды одну из своих футболок, и Киллуа не отказалась, только вытянула руки вверх, чтобы Гон сам одел ее. Он так и поступил, почему-то надолго задержав руки на узкой талии. 

А затем – поцеловал в губы и предложил спуститься, чтобы перекусить.

Только тут Киллуа поняла, что не прочь бы съесть целиком дом самого Гона. Если, конечно же, сумеет разжевать самый маленький кусочек.

Вниз они спускались, держась за руки, будто бы уже давно сложившаяся парочка. Киллуа было немного щекотно ступать босыми ногами, хотелось преодолеть лестницу как можно скорее, но Гон, будто бы специально мешал идти, останавливаясь за поцелуем на каждой ступеньке. 

В столовой Фриксов было несколько больших окон, и в них лился теплый солнечный свет. Новый день, спокойный и ясный, нависал над островом, такой же безмятежный, каким теперь было сердце Киллуа. 

Гон пододвинул ей стул, галантно, словно был хорошо воспитан. Но на этом его манеры закончились. Под столом он постоянно норовил дотронуться своей ногой до ее ноги, мешая бабке читать краткую молитву перед завтраком. 

– ...и будет милостиво к нам море, – заключила старуха после упоминаний Христа. И тут только Киллуа поняла – все они тут, на острове Гона, на самом деле язычники, лишь пустившие к себе новую веру, как гостя. А живут они чем-то древним, страшным по своей силе и внушающим уважение. 

Киллуа даже захотелось, чтобы это что-то однажды сочло ее за свою. Ну, хотя бы немного.

Хотя, наверное, она и без этого тут приживется. Киллуа провела босой ступней по горячей и голой ноге Гона, подвигала пальцами, и, к ее удивлению, Гон покраснел и весьма заметно.

– Ох, проспали ужин утром, солнце-то уже высоко, – довольно протянула бабка, окончив с молитвой, Киллуа вспомнила свои стоны ночью, но даже не покраснела. Ей безумно, словно дикому зверю хотелось есть. И бабкина рыба, чуть разогретая и обложенная какими-то овощами была пахла так вкусно, так восхитительно, что рот сразу наполнился слюной. 

– Бери руками, – предложил Гон и тут же последовал своему же совету. 

Киллуа не отставала. Никто не стыдил ее и не указывал – что делать. Не говорил, что она плохо воспитана. Было вкусно и сытно, а еще создалось впечатление, словно она живет в доме Гона уже очень, очень давно. 

Бабка, посмеиваясь, встала из-за стола и довольно потрепала их обоих по головам. 

– Кстати, девочка моя, – обратилась она к Киллуа. – Ты должна теперь получше заботиться о Гоне в качестве личного одолжения мне. Ведь из-за тебя я потерпела ущерб!

– Что? – спросила Киллуа, округляя глаза. 

Может быть, родители уже успели узнать о случившемся и что-то предъявили Фриксам? Потребовали компенсации. Ведь... 

Киллуа замерла, волнуясь. 

– Не пугайте, бабушка, – наморщился Гон, откусывая большой кусок. 

– Да где пугать! – бабка всплеснула руками. – Я вот напугалась. Когда хлыщ ее вчера сломал мне лучшую ветку на яблоне! Повеситься, видите ли, вздумал на подтяжках. Но недолго провисел. Упал вместе с веткой. Охал потом, охал да уполз.

Волнение отпустило Киллуа, она не знала теперь – как не засмеяться. Жаль было бы Икалго... Но, если рассуждать честно – совсем нет. И старуха так комично меняла лицо, сообщая о его величайшей трагедии, что хотелось кататься по полу, держась за живот. 

Но, не желая показаться бессердечной, Киллуа произнесла:

– Так что же? Вы не помогли ему?

– А он и не просил, – пожала плечами старуха, и тогда, не сдержавшись, засмеялись все трое. 

Но потом бабка все же добавила. 

– Ничего с ним не случится. Он уполз куда-то, но на острове есть добрые люди. Может, подберут и воспитают. 

Киллуа вдруг вспомнила даму из самолета, и поняла, что слова старухи совсем не лишены смысла. Может быть, однажды Икалго еще будет даже рад, что все так обернулось. 

Если сумеет вынести из всего какой-то урок. 

– Бабуля, – все смеялся Гон, теперь уже над старухой, – целый остров ваш, а вы... Ну как же вам не стыдно!

– Не стыди бабку, – цокнула та в ответ. – Ветка мне была дорога, как память. Ведь именно к ней Мито привязала впервые зятька Хисоку, чтоб не удрал! А тот какой бугай! И то ветка не сломалась! А теперь семейная ценность утрачена. Кстати, о ценностях, – продолжила бабка. – Тут к вам гости пришли. Гостиная всех не вместит. Во дворе ждут.

– Пойдем, выйдем к ним, – предложил Гон. Он явно был счастлив и улыбался. Его бабка только кивнула. 

Да и, даже если бы Киллуа захотела переодеться во что-то, все ее наряды остались в городке. Не просить же что-то у бабки! А длинная майка Гона вполне заменяла ей платье. 

Стоило Гону приоткрыть дверь, как Киллуа услышала, что толпа приглушенно шепталась – совсем как ветерок шелестит листвой. 

– У нее глаза, как небо, а волосы, как морская пена, – восхищенно говорил кто-то.

– Да-да, – вторил кто-то, – это хороший знак. Это редкость, волшебство.

– Да продлит соленая вода ее годы, – сказал еще кто-то.

Но стоило им с Гоном появиться рядом, как голоса стихли. Все, кроме одного, голоса святого отца, чуть не обвенчавшего накануне Киллуа с Икалго. 

Он шумно поздравил Гона и ее, так, словно вообще плевать хотел на то, что проводимая по всем канонам церемония была так беспардонно прервана. 

Гон чинно поблагодарил его, а потом сказал: 

– Я ждал вас только вечером, на вечеринку и пир, друзья. Так в чем же дело? 

– Сегодня ночью случилось чудо, – восторженно сказали несколько голосов. Льстецы, подумала Киллуа, посчитав, что это они об их с Гоном отношениях, но потом устыдилась, поняв, что отчасти была неправа. – Старое дерево под пирсом потянулось ветвями вверх. Диво! Никто и не ожидал подобного! Это знак, добрый знак, привезенный гостью из-за моря вместе с дождем, что полил все наши поля, что напитал озера в горах. Теперь наш прославленный на весь мир пирс стал зеленой беседкой. Ветви свили на нем шатер, а на них проросли цветы. И...

Толпа расступилась, и Киллуа с изумлением увидела, как самый старший из нее, усатый старец, держит в руках венок составленный из необыкновенных бутонов, золотых и сияющих, словно излучающий тепло. Их цвет сильно напоминал глаза Гона в то время, когда тот улыбался. 

Это правда было чудом, казалось настоящей ценностью, дороже диадемы из настоящего золота. Чем-то поистине драгоценным, неповторимым. 

И Киллуа улыбнулась жителям острова, принимая то, что верования их правдивы. К тому же, никто и никогда еще так не хвалил ее, не говорил о ней столь добрых слов. 

– С вашего позволения, Гон... мы хотели бы... – Гон кивнул и подтолкнул Киллуа вперед. Встрепанную, босую, с опухшими от поцелуев, ставшими невообразимо яркими, как от наложения красной помады, губами. 

И под взглядами, обращенными на нее – дружелюбными, восхищенными, Киллуа вдруг расправила плечи, выпятила вперед грудь, на которой тут же натянулась просторная майка. 

Она не чувствовала в себе никакого стыда, словно это так и должно было произойти, словно бы это было правильным. Или, может, во всем просто была виновата ладонь Гона, такая горячая и сильная, скользнувшая по ее спине прежде чем позволить ступить дальше, по деревянным ступеням на землю, устланную густым зеленым ковром травы. 

Взгляды, скользившие по ней, были полны искреннего восхищения и теплоты. Будто бы Киллуа и в самом деле каким-то невообразимым образом была причастна к произошедшему чуду, будто бы она сама своими собственными руками взрастила цветы, сияющие в дневном свете так нежно и ярко.

Но в миг, когда их хрупкие лепестки коснулись светлых волос Киллуа, вплетя в пушистые пряди солнечные лучики, она зажмурилась. И вдохнула, глубоко-глубоко, и медово-нежный запах цветов, и горячий жар распаленной утром земли, и свежесть наполненного морем ветра. Вдохнула, впервые ощущая себя так хорошо и спокойно, будто бы только сейчас наконец-то вернулась домой после долгого и утомительного путешествия.

И сейчас, ощущая кожей наполненный нежностью взгляд Гона, Киллуа впервые была готова поверить этим ощущениям. 

А раскрыв глаза, она со смущением заметила, как почтительно склонились перед ней люди, пока еще незнакомые, пока еще совсем неразличимые и одинаковые для нее, но – беспрекословно принявшие выбор своего короля.

И даже, кажется, его одобряющие. 

Старейшина, возложивший венок ей на волосы, почтительно встал перед ней на колено, как Гон перед своей бабушкой. 

– Добро пожаловать домой, королева, – с неподдельным почтением произнес он. – Пусть море всегда будет к вам милостиво.


End file.
